


Dum Spiro Spero (title may change)

by TheGirlWithNoIQ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Prostitution, Future Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mob boss Levi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Verse, POV Armin Arlert, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostitute Armin, Prostitution, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Levi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithNoIQ/pseuds/TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summary will change)<br/>Dum Spiro Spero; While I Breathe, I Hope</p><p>Levi didn't expect much when he went inside Nile Dok's food and bookstore. If he did, it was far from what actually happened.</p><p>Armin half-begs to survive every client, and half-hopes to die at every touch they leave on his skin. He lives in a world where he expects to die each day that pasts as his clients come more and more violent. When he manages to sneak out before the next client, he does not expect much when he hides behind bookshelves in the store. He expects far less what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1; L

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :D  
> I began writing this fic the 1st of November... and I'm currently writing chapter 16... yeah, this will be a long one.
> 
> I try not to romantize anything that happens to Armin. Please note that what happens to Armin when he was a prostitute will be mentioned often in this fic, as he has a lot of trauma and horrible memories due to it.
> 
> Please look at the tags, everyone!!! And please note that they will change when the story progresses...
> 
> The second chapter, that will have Armin's POV will most likely get posted tomorrow or the day after that.  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for mistakes!  
> Please enjoy~!

Levi never cared much for the poor. True, he was born in poverty and he never wished anyone to live life like the one he did, but he never found himself pitying the ones living on the street when he passed them. People saw him as many things, and maybe they were right on 'heartless'. Not that he cared. Levi never cared. So why did he suddenly...do?

Omegas were the bottom of the bottom. They were weak, unneeded in a world like this one where technology could make Betas and even Alphas pregnant, and they had now none other important value other than being someone's punching-bag. Sure, abuse of any kind was illegal, but rarely were a case regarding an omega sent to court. It just didn't.

Levi had never felt any remorse as he took food from helpless Omega during his childhood, just to stay alive. He never felt something stab in his heart as he saw the hungered Omegas devastated look as their life-source was taken away from them, or how they sold themselves to stay alive. He had never felt bad in his 28 years of life, so why did he suddenly do?

Nile Dok was one bastard of an Alpha. He was officially the owner of many important necessities such as the Military Police, big supermarket brands, hospitals, and blah-blah, etcetera, etcetera... Everyone knew though he was one of the big bosses regarding human trafficking, drugs and weapon-trade. He owned the store Levi was currently strolling through, a mix between food and bookstore, and despite the oddity, it was going around, though Levi suspected it had something to do with what was happening behind closed doors.

A new book of a popular author had been just been released, and Levi was now trying to decide if it was worthy to be placed in his cart. “You shouldn't read it. The plot is the same lame as his other works, and the only reason why it has gotten good reviews is that the author is the son of the president and no one dares to say anything bad about...”

Standing beside him was a smelly, messy omega boy with dirt all over himself, having wide, fearful eyes as he sensed that Levi was an Alpha. He was wearing jeans full of holes, dried blood was all over it, and the hoodie he was wearing was originally either white or grey, but was now an ugly shade that owned no name. He flinched as Levi's cold eyes met his, a whimper slipping out of him as he looked away and bowed his head down, hunching inwards as fear oozed of him.

“What are you doing here you piece-of-shit whore, you have clients waiting for you so don't you dare be out here and destroy my shop's good reputation.” A voice said, just before Nile Dok hit the boy so hard he fell on the ground, getting a few well-placed kicks on his stomach. The omega coughed out blood as he whimpered, tears streaming down his face as he tried to shield himself as much as he could. Pleased with how he had harmed the omega, Nile Dok turned his attention to his shorter companion.

“I'm deeply sorry Levi, for that this ugly thing destroyed your time at my shop. I will make sure he will be deeply . . . _punished_... Say, take him for the night as a sign for my apology. Do whatever you want with him, and...He doesn't need to be alive when you give him back tomorrow.” Cold eyes glared at Nile Dok, before looking down at the pathetic sight of the boy wordlessly crying on the floor, and then at the book in his hands. “Tch.”

…---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

The boy smelled like shit. Levi wanted to burn the whole car as he drove to his house, the boy in the back seat flinching at every movement the car made, looking at everything other than him. Being together in such a small place, made Levi smell everything wrong with the kid. He stank of mud, blood, spit, sweat, urine and the unmistakeably smell of semen, and Levi nearly puked by that fact. Levi drove to the forest surrounding the city rose up, and drove on an old, bumpy road until he came home. He stopped and stepped out of the car, waiting for the boy to do the same. Nothing happened. Levi growled annoyed, forced the door open and dragged the scared, teary-eyed boy out.

“Come, brat.” The boy flinched by his words but followed, keeping his head bowed and only staring at his feet. Levi led him to the bedroom, and nodded towards the bathroom-door. “You smell like shit. Take a shower, brat.” The boy stopped, their eyes locking together for a moment, and Levi read the surprise in the blue orbs before the omega looked away and nodded slightly.

“Don't close the door.” The boy whimpered by his words, but nodded, and let the door be open as he discarded the dirty rags (not having the honour to be called clothes) in Levi's view, and stepped into the shower. “Fuck.” Levi swore.

He was thin, unhealthy thin. His ribs were visible, and his arms and legs looked to be just skin and bones. His skin was either blue, purple or yellow. It looked like not a piece of skin was left unharmed, and he was full of cuts or bruises. Rests of semen was in his hair, on his stomach and between his legs. Was that burn-marks on his hands..? Levi felt something in his cold heart start to hurt. He had never seen anybody as harmed as the boy shakily turning on the shower, flinching as ice-cold water fell down on him. Whimpering the boy turned on the heat, and Levi could only watch as dirt and grime slowly left his hair and trailed down the drain. Levi knew it would take forever for the shit to leave his hair, and stepped into the bathroom. The boy whimpered, flinched and hunched inwards as he heard his footsteps. The grumpy Alpha ignored him and stopped right outside the shower.

“Take the red bottle and give it to me.” The omega whimpered, but did as told, giving it to him with shaking fingers. “Good, brat, now get on your knees.” The whole body was shaking as the poor boy knelt down, head bowing and eyes shut tight. Popping the bottle open Levi poured it all over his head. “Knead it out well, kid, then shower it away.” Nodding mutely, the visibly shocked boy knead it, and then let the hot water clean it out of his wet hair. First now did Levi realise the boy was blonde. The dirt and grime had hid it. He made a face of the fact. Pouring the liquid on his hair once more, watching the omega flinch as he knead and cleaned it out of his long strands of hair, Levi said, “Good. Now, take the grey conditioner, and do the same. Afterwards take the blue shower-cream, and then get on the bed. I need a shower to.” With that, Levi went to take a phone call. And burn his car.

\---...---...---...---...---...---...---

The sight that met Levi when he stepped out of the bathroom: new fresh clothes on and a damp towel loosely around his shoulders, will forever be engraved in his mind. The omega boy on his hands and knees, ass high and head down, whole body (now clean but still as abused as before) visibly shaking. Levi saw the many handprints on his skin surrounding his thin waist, especially them around his neck.

“What the fuck are you doing, brat?” Levi inquired; gaze hard and fighting off the arousal easily. He would never fuck a boy as abused as him. The poor boy's shoulders shook, and sniffs was heard, but the boy asked him with a shaky voice, “Y-You want to f-fuck me, right?” Levi ignored the question and commanded, “On top of the night table is some clothes. Put them on and follow me,” just as a ring from the doorbell was heard. Levi watched him take the boxer, t-shirt and pants on before commanding him to follow. He pointed at a chair in the kitchen before Levi left to pay the deliveryman.

A steaming box of fresh pizza was what he came back with, and he put it on the table. “Eat.” The omega looked at him as if he was insane. “Didn't you hear me? Eat. You need fat. Eat.” As he had done many times before, the boy flinched before hesitantly grabbing a slice of pizza. Sending one quick glance towards the alpha, (Levi simply glared at him) he took a bite.

Followed by a second.

A third.

A fourth and a fifth in quick sessions. The brat practically ate the rest of the piece in one go.

“I”, the boy flinched, “understand you are hungry, but please eat like a fucking human being.” The boy quickly stuttered out a squeaky apologise. The second slice of pizza was eaten in a considerably slower rate. Levi simply watched him, wondering what to do with him, and what he had got himself into.

“Were you born a prostitute?” Levi asked after the boy had eaten his forth slice. The boy coughed, fear and shock oozing out of him and he shook his head while tears streamed down his face. He barely managed to shake his head, so upset was he of Levi’s question, of the memories appearing by his question. “In poverty then?” Levi didn't really know why he asked. The answer was obvious...

“N-no...not really..” or maybe it was not...

“'Not really'? Explain, brat.”

“...W-we...” the boy whispered, looking down at the box of pizza, “w-we had a house –my family and me– a-and got enough f-food to survive a-and such. B-but then m-my parents got killed by a gang...” he took a shuddering breath. “..and my grandfather often forgot who I was, o-or t-to pay the b-bills. We had to move to the streets. He . . . _died_. Right in front of me. Some guy with a knife...just...t-took him. A-and I was alone...”

Levi waited a while to ask the next question. “Nile Dok came when?”

“F-four years ago.” “How old were you then?” the kid couldn't be more than fourteen.

“S-sixteen...”

Levi was then quite happy for his poker face. “Tell me...brat...” even if the omega was twenty now, he still was a brat, “how come you have survived that long?” A prostitute lived in average for two years, more if they were treated nicely. This kid had obviously not been treated nicely. “I m-met some people. F-friends. They gave me food. Kept me company. None of them was wh...wh-whores l-like-like me. B-but suddenly they were gone. N-not showing up anymore...” his voice trailed off, tears and snot streaming in tons down his face. Levi made a face and threw a handkerchief his way. The flinch that came was one of the worst he had seen, as the boy took his arms around his head as he saw Levi move. Levi sighed and took a hand over his perfectly messy hair.

“Listen brat...I won't hurt you like the other motherfuckers did. So stop acting like I will hit you with a hammer every time I fucking do something.” The boy's lips quivered, and he stuttered out an “s-sorry!” while he tried not to flinch by Levi's tone or words. Another deep sigh left Levi's lips.

“Wh-what will you do to m-me...?” it sounded like the boy had to force the words out.

“Not fucking you, if it was that you were worried about.” he made a face of the mere thought. It took a while before he continued, “After you are done eating... I will make a phone call, and you are going to sleep.”

The omega looked sad, “O-outside?”

Once more was Levi happy for his poker face. “Outside? Of course not, shitty brat. In my bed. God, is it that you have experienced?” He made a mental note not to expect common things revolving this boy. He had to clench his hands tight for not to startle the scared omega with his strong Alpha scent. _If I ever meet some of those bitches, I’m going to kill them._

The omega boy looked scared as fuck. “I-In y-your bed..?! I-I can sleep outside, i-it’s no problem-”'

“Shut up, brat.” Levi cut in, “No one is going to sleep outside in my house. You will most likely be alone in bed to; I do not sleep often.”

The blonde's head perked up, “Insomnia?”

Levi only nodded.

The blond boy licked his lips and was curious enough to lean forward, “D-Do you know the cause?”

Not even Hanji, his good-for-nothing, self-proclaimed best friend had ever shown so much curiosity. But they were also crazy as fuck and got a boner when talking about cannibalism so...

Levi's lips twitched slightly, the omega was just so... different... “I know the cause. I may tell you it at a later time. Now..., eat.”


	2. Chapter 2; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! :D  
> As promised, the next chapter is up, and in the POV of Armin! Yay!
> 
> Please note that what Levi does to him is maybe NOT the best way to comfort someone if that someone has trauma and is very afraid. I can honestly say that if I had experienced what Armin did, I would not like being touched, especially not by a stranger.  
> Levi is Levi though.. he does things his way.
> 
> Please enjoy~! :D

“You can make as much mess on the bed as you want, just clean it up afterwards. Okay? Good, for I _hate_ mess.” The man, Levi if the name mister Dok had said was correct, said before closing the door and leaving me alone. All alone. Since forever it seemed. _Just me and a bed..._

A shiver went past me at the thought. I couldn't stand being near it, nor any other furniture for that matter. The men had _used_ me on all of them. The men had _touched_ me on all of them. The men had used me, then discarded me like I was nothing. Like I had no value. Like I had no meaning in this world. _I have no value... I have no point in life. The only point I have is to be a doll men can use and then discard when they are bored of me._

Tears, more of the pathetic tears fell from my eyes, making a wet trail down to my chin and dripping down to the floor. I barely noticed.

I didn’t notice much. Everything around me was nothing.

Then I heard the voice; _“Nile. It's me. It's about the omega.”_ The man's, the Alpha's – with that strong, commanding smell that told me to do everything he wanted – His voice was heard through the wall. It seemed he was on the phone. And pacing back and forth. _He's talking about my faith..._ I shuddered, once more as I realised I had no choice in that matter, and the realization was having me stifle a sob.

_“He's okay. Thin as fuck though. You won't have something to do with that, well?”_ My heart was beating like a racket, beats loud and fast, it almost tuned out the man's voice. Even from the other side of the wall I could feel the anger radiating from the Alpha. _What are they talking about? What will happen to me? What will the man do to me? “Yes, of course Nile.”_ He sounded sarcastic, _“I understand.”_ A pause. _“Twenty guns.”_ I blinked. _Why were they suddenly talking about guns...?_

_“Don't play stupid, Nile. People barely notices... Twenty guns.”_ The Alpha let out an annoyed sigh, _“The kid's as thin as your beard, Nile. Twenty guns. His value is far less than that.”_ Those words were like a knife, stabbing me in the stomach countless of times after times engraving itself onto my very skin. A chocked sob slipped out of me before I could prevent it. I heard the man stop his sentence abruptly. _“No that's far too- I will call you back Nile.”_ I heard the peep as the phone call ended, in the next second the door was wide open.

The strong, masculine scent of an Alpha met my nose and I instinctively submitted and made a noise of fear. I was shaking like jelly. Who knew what the Alpha would do to me? Said Alpha sighed, and walked towards me; ignoring my steps of retreat and picking me up as if I was nothing. _I am nothing..._ I froze, fear overwhelming as I remembered all the touches from those men, all the pain they made me go through and a cry of agony slipped out of me as I remembered.

“Calm down, brat.” The Alpha whispered, and slowly, carefully so, laid me down on the bed, taking the cover over me. My heart started its way to a calm rhythm, but quickened when the man walked to the other side of the bed and came in it with me. “N-No, n-no, p-please no!”

“Shhh, brat..calm down...”

“N-NO!”

“ _Brat_.” I froze. That was a command. My instincts told me to offer him my scent glands, but I was too afraid to listen. I began to weep. A sigh, then arms was surrounding me, pressing me to a warm, masculine chest that just screamed Alpha, and my face was to the crook of his neck. My heart was in my throat and my body didn't know how to flee. The smell of tea met my senses, and I calmed down without my acceptance as the power of an Alpha became clear.

A moan of pleasure left me as his hand brushed the nape of my neck, at a gland I had completely forgotten that I had and that hadn't been touched in years. Then I heard it; a croon, a small, bit rocky at first hum that increased in strength as I became affected. I relaxed in his embrace, more tears falling as I realized it. “Shh, shh, relax...you're safe...shh, shh... it's okay...shh, shh...” I could only faintly hear his words, but oddly got comforted by them. As my heartbeat became normal, and I relaxed in his embrace, he opened his mouth.

“. . . you heard what I said on the phone, didn't you.” It may have sounded like it but he wasn't asking a question. I tensed up, only to hear the soft croon again and I relaxed even if I honestly didn’t want to, as my human instincts told me to get up and flee. “Did you understand what we were talking about?”

The mere thought of it made me want to die. “M-M...m-my value.”

He sighed, “We were talking about _selling._ ” I frowned, meeting his gaze for a long second before quickly looking away. “As in me buying you out of your previous way of living... those _bastards_ won't lay a hand on you again.” My lips quivered by his words, my shoulders shaking as I cried, not trusting the words the powerful Alpha told me as flashes of the men using me came to mind.

**The words they say.**

**The laughter.**

**The touches.**

**The pain.**

**The look in their eyes as they ignore my pleas for mercy.**

**The pleasure they get by using me as a mere hole to fuck.**

The Alpha touched the spot at the back of my neck again, and I pressed myself solely to him to gain more pleasure, as he as easily as nothing pushed me back to the present and away from my nightmares. Again a moan left my lips when he touched my gland. He muffled a curse at my sudden eagerness to get closer, shifted his legs a bit then sighed and took his arms tighter around me, and simply held me close in his arms. “What's your name, brat?” No one had asked me that question in years, none of the men that had...used me...had asked for it, calling me whatever they wanted, and mister Dok hadn't cared at all when he found me, hadn’t bothered at all since. And now him.... _Levi_...the Alpha had. . . “..A...Ar...Armin... Ar...lert..”

“Armin Arlert...” Levi muttered, mostly to himself. It was. . . _nice_ to hear the syllables being uttered by someone else. The hand touching my pleasure-point moved and brushed through my hair, and I made an omega-pleased sound of the touch. I hesitantly put my hand on his chest, sparing a quick glance at him (he was glaring as always..., but _softer_...?) before I ducked my head and closed my eyes.

“Go to sleep, Armin.”

Together with his soft words, low croon and hand through my hair I yawned and instinctively came closer to warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, if you wonder why Levi - when he touched Armin's gland on the back of his neck and Armin became clingy - muffled a curse and moved his legs a bit, here's the answer; He got an instant boner due to the aroused scent Armin let out... :3 :#
> 
>  
> 
> Thr next chapter will come up in a few days, I think. See you then! :D


	3. Chapter 3; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovelies! <3  
> Guess what; a new update!
> 
> Hahah, now... I just got Windows 10, and I'm now trying to get used to it... It's not going well, and I actually prefer Windows 8 over it at this moment... o.O
> 
> Thank you all for the awesome kudos and comments, and I hope you'll like this chapter! :D 
> 
> I'm moving to a city this weekend (I have to, since my privious school didn't have the study-program (is that the right word?Idk, I'm Norwegian so..)that I wanted to go), and school starts the 17th so... I'm sharing a dorm with three guys....o.O XD That can only go well... XD
> 
> Funny note about this chapter; I have kinda a planner where I write down what happens and what to write each chapter. I literally wrote 'Hanji comes. Hanji goes' about this so... XD
> 
> Read and enjoy~!

“As I told you yesterday, Nile, I'm going to buy the boy.”

_“Oh, Levi...was he such a good lay?”_

I nearly puked by the following words that left my lips, “Lay... more like good fuck.” I rolled my eyes at the laughter that followed. Pervert. . . “Twenty guns.” The laughter stopped abruptly.

_“Levi, he is worth far more than that. He had a lot of clients on his list.”_

“I'm not an idiot Nile. We both know a prostitute costs less than 100 bucks. For an omega boy, 20 at the most.” The mere words of it made me angry, and I had to control my temper, otherwise the said sleeping omega would wake up.

_“. . . He's a rare case. He can easily cost more than 100 next month.”_

“He wouldn't be alive in a week, airhead. He's practically skin and veins.” I felt Nile roll his eyes and shrug. _“That's mere facts Levi... I know some clients won't care that's he's dead.”_

“. . . You're a gross son of a bitch, Nile.” Again, the sick laugh.

“Twenty guns.”

_“Two-thousand guns.”_

“Twenty guns.”

_“Two-thousand guns.”_

“You're insane Nile. Not even one of your 'clients' pays that much for an omega kid.”

 _“Take it or leave it.”_ Would I...or maybe I... “Twenty guns...and one Dirty Deed.” Nile gasped through the phone. _“By you...?”_

“Or one on my team. Depends who's available.”

_“...Fine Levi. You got yourself a deal.”_

“Nice doing business with you, asshole.” The call ended. I shook my head. _That bitch..._ A whimper woke me up from the thoughts of how best to murder Nile Dok. I sensed the ai: fear, shock, sadness, distress... _Nightmare..._ I swiftly made my way to my bedroom, watching one omega boy shake in his sleep, tears and hiccups making him having troubles resting. The Alpha side of me commanded me to ease his worries and make him calm. I allowed it, letting a deep croon evolve from the insides of my chest, telling him that _I'm here_ , _I'm going to protect you_ and _you're safe._

Armin tensed up, a cry for help slipping out of him and I was there in a heartbeat, the hum from my chest practically exploding as I took my arms around him and held him close.

“N-no, n-no, p-pl-please..”

“Shhhh, wake up Armin, you're having a nightmare. Wake up!” He jolted up, breathing erratic and arms waving around, hitting me in the process before I managed to catch them. “Shhh, shhh,” I began as he started to sob hysterically, “Shhhh, it's okay, you're safe...shhh...” His hands were pressed to my chest and I laid him down in the bed again, hovering slightly over him, and I saw him tense up. “Shhh, relax, I'm not going to hurt you, brat.” I'm going to hurt the ones that harmed you...

“L-Le...vi?” I was surprised he knew my name, but I didn't show it. I knew the omega under me was a smart one, and he surely figured out who I was. Not many Alphas were 160 cm tall after all. “Yeah...yeah, that's me. You're safe, I'm going to protect you.” If Hanji knew I was saying this, they would be having a field trip. That reminded me... “Hey, are you hungry. You wanna eat?” His stomach rumbled. My lips twitched. “I think that answers it.” Armin blushed. He's... _cute_. _I'm so fucking not thinking that._ “Go and brush your teeth, take another shower if you want to, brat.” The boy nodded, sparing me a look that told me he still didn't trust me, and that he expected me to throw him out of bed and outside in matter of seconds. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen..., I needed to figure out a way to get him to trust me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I flicked through my phone, scrolling over my contact list and let my thumb hoover over a well-known number. The omega was eating as if it was his last meal in life at the kitchen, mouth opening and closing every other second to bite, chew and swallow. My thumb pressed the number lightly. I had the phone twenty centimetres from my ear. I took a deep breath. I barely heard the hum, then the first _Bee-_

_“LEVI-LEVI-LEVI! LEEEVI, MY UGLY LITTLE CAT! YOU'RE TALKING TO ME! GUESS WHA-”_

“Hanji, shut the fuck up.”

 _“I LOVE YOU TOO, MISS GRUMPY PEA!”_ I rolled my eyes. That fucking idiot. . .

“Get to my house, as a doctor. I have an omega th-”

_“WHAAAT, YOU GOT A MATE! AN OMEGAAAA! WITHOUT TALKING TO ME!? YOU'RE BFF-FOREVER AND ALWAYS! AND HE'S PREGNANT?! ALREADY!? BUT WE SPOKE JUST THREE DAYS AGO-”_

“Stop talking bullshit. Didn't you hear me? I want _doctor_ Hanji Zoe. He's malnourished. Very malnourished. Get here as fuck as possible.” I growled in the end, the mere thought of his state creating a wish to kill. Professional Hanji was on. _“... malnourished..? I really want that bottle of sem-”_

“You're not getting my semen, you freak. You can get ugly banana-chocolate.”

 _“Yay! I LOVE YOU LEVI! I will be there in minutes~”_ I pressed the red phone on the screen. I sighed. _That shit..._ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In all honesty, Hanji were a great doctor. Sure, they could be eccentric (they always were) but they were good in their job, and were known to not bullshit when it came to their patients...but seriously... “OH MY GOOOD! You're as cute as Levi's pubic hair!”

… I am so going to murder Hanji . . . They were looking at Armin as he was the freshest meat on sale, drool coming out of their mouth as they looked at him. “For the last fucking time, Hanji,” I said with greeted teeth, “step away from him and clean that disgusting drool off your face, you fucking shitstain.”

“But Leeviii...” they pouted, not stepping away, more like clinging to him more. “He is so damn cute~!”

Armin looked pale, deathly pale as he shook, looking at Hanji as if he didn't know what to feel about them. I sighed, annoyed, and stepped forward, easily blocking them from their path to the omega, and pushed them away. “Ugh, you're like a snail. So slimy and so fucking disgusting.” Once more did I have to push them away from the scared blonde. “You have done a health-check on him. You have given me a list of what he should eat...” I listed off, “We don't need you anymore, so get the fuck home.” In the end, I was growling.

Hanji made fake sobbing-noises, “oh, Levi...why are you so mad at me?!” I ignored her, moving myself so that I was in front of Armin, my whole attention on the crazy person in front of _me_. “It’s so bad the omega got you as his caretaker, Levi,” something flashed in their eyes, something I didn't like, “I would love to examine – uh, I mean TAKE CARE of him~!”

“Just fuck off, Shitty Glasses.” They left, but not before miming 'call me' to the poor boy behind me. An annoyed sigh slipped out of me as I pinched my nose, turning to face the omega. “I'm sorry they're so fucking annoying -...” I paused. Had I seen right...? I tried again. “They can be a loud, annoying fuck-” He did it again. He flinched. “You do not like it when I say 'fuck'.”

Again he flinched, and looked away from me with a tear-streaked face. He was silently sobbing. His smell told me he was sad and upset. The Alpha instinct to comfort and protect came to me easily, and I let it ooze out of me in strong waves, and watched as it hit him. Armin froze before relaxing, hesitantly looking up at me, his lower lip wavering. I opened my arms wide, slowly for not to startle him, “Come here, brat.”

His eyes flickered to my face, my eyes, my chest, my arms and back again. It took a long while before he moved. Hesitantly, and oh so carefully, he slowly put his hand on my arm, looking for (expecting) me to harm him in any second. I simply waited patiently. A second hand was placed on my other arm and as I didn't move an inch, Armin slowly shifted closer, carefully leaning his head to my chest. He let out a relieved sigh as the Alpha croon increased, and I saw the tension leave his shoulders. It was barely called a hug, as the only contact was his head to my chest and his hands slightly touching my arms. But it worked somehow, and I saw how he eased in my presence.

“Shhh,” I comforted him, and slowly leaned my head atop of his. He gasped, tensing immediately and his body screamed flee. “Shhh, relax, Armin...” My hand brushed by the soft spot behind his neck, and he moaned out loud, clinging faster to me than humanly possible. The faint, faint, just barely there scent of arousal hit my nostrils, and hunger overpowered me one second before I managed to control it. I had promised myself not to touch him, and I was intent to follow it.

“L-L-Levi...” he breathed out as he hugged me tightly, offering me his scent gland. I had to tell myself that it wasn't truly Armin at the moment, but the craving omega side of him that had been untouched for so many years, for not to claim him right then and there. I let go of the nape of his neck, and heard his omega side plead for pleasure before the true Armin awoke again. He was shaking. I smelled the air. Salty. He was crying. “Shhh,” I crooned and let my fingers brush his hair, and the pleased sound he made of it. “It's okay, Armin... you need to relax.... no-one will harm you, brat...” I told him, and felt him hug me tighter as his emotions overwhelmed him, “Shhh, its okay... shhh....” I had no idea where the words came from, but suddenly they were out, “...I will make sure not to swear in front of you anymore...” I felt hot breath to my chin as he gasped, and he looked surprised up at me, tears threatening to fall in every second.

“T-thank you, L...Levi...” My breath left me when his eyes suddenly shone as he smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I'll see you again at the next update! :D


	4. Chapter 4; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, sure days go by fast! It's nearly ten days since I updated! o.O  
>  Thank you all for the comments, kudos, subscriptions....thank you for actually reading this! You make me so damn happy it's impossible to explain! <333
> 
> I hope you like this chapter; Please read and enjoy~!

Many things had happened to me in the last 51 or so hours. I had been a prostitute, become someone's plaything for one day, getting sold to said someone and was currently eating food meant to give me a much needed weight-gain, given to me by a person that Levi had said was a doctor.

Hanji... In honesty, they scared me more than Levi ever did, and that says something. . . Levi had used the term ‘doctor’, but I believed _scientist_ was more appropriate, as they had asked questions far too inappropriate for a regular health check. And somehow . . . I couldn't determine if they were an Alpha, a Beta or an omega. They smelled as all the dynamics mixed to one, as if they had been trying to change it... I shuddered at the thought. “Oi, you're awake.” I let out a startled cry, nearly falling off the chair as I jumped. I sent a scared look at the Alpha coming in, wearing dress-shirt he was currently unbuttoning the scruffs on as he looked at me.

The Alpha let out an annoyed sigh and I was submissive immediately: becoming smaller, becoming not a threat; though I hated my body for reacting so much, of how my body made me weak. I was sure though, it was all due to my past. I was sure my past would forever haunt me.

“Relax, Armin,” he crooned to make me do it faster, “I will not harm you, brat.” I whimpered, a sound telling him I was upset, afraid and wanted to be alone. He reacted immediately. Waves on waves of an Alpha's heat and sound hit my very core. I tilted my head before I knew it, offering a scent gland I was surprised hadn't been tainted. Though I knew why. The Alpha's and Beta's that had used me had not been looking for a mate, which marking one's scent gland meant, only a quick and consequence-free fuck. None of them had seen me worthy of being their mate, only of a way to get a quickie. _Maybe that's what I am meant to be, only a faceless doll to be used and trashed away. No one cares about me so maybe I shall just . . ._ end it _... I know I will never see my childhood wish, that it is just a foolish dream to hold on to so I should just-_

“Armin.” Suddenly he was in front of me, so close I could feel his natural heat fan my body, and before I could process it; his hand was at the nape of my neck, touching a part of me that had become accustomed to the gesture now. I moaned pitifully, ashamed of my hunger for that touch, and threw my shaky, weak arms around him, holding him as tightly as I could. Levi tensed up before the Alpha's smell of lust disappeared, taking his other arm around my waist, and pressing myself closer to him. “Shh, shhh, its okay, brat.” I calmed down, hands shaking and heart beating fast as I relaxed in his arms. The hand on my pleasure gland moved to play with my hair, and soft, pleased sounds left me. “Wanna eat some more food, kid?”

I blinked; the last rests of heaven flew from my mind as I came back to earth. I squeaked, hastily removing my arms from him while blushing like a madman. He simply snorted, sending me what I will assume was his amused expression, and went to the fridge and collected necessary ingredients. He made food. I ate it, having to restrain myself from moaning in bliss. Levi sure knew how to cook. I was happy I got to experience this fact. Levi watched me eat in silence for a while, then he spoke up, “How are you doing?”

I looked at him over the table, debating over myself what to say. “... um... f-fine...” He simply looked at me. He sighed. “What do you feel about Shitty-...Hanji?” He said instead.

“. . . I... I don't know...” Truthfully I didn't. Hanji was such a different person that I had no one to compare her to, thus not knowing an answer to his question. Levi nodded like he expected it, “They will come back soon with a full list of your new Diet. They only gave me a rough sketch of what to eat yesterday,” he added, probably reading my confused face and nodded towards the empty plate in front of me that had consisted of mostly vegetables and meat, as if it told it all. It actually did. “Just so you are prepared, brat. As you have experienced they can- I mean _are_ a handful.” He didn't seem happy by the fact. For some reason I wanted to smile. “Anyways, brat...go to sleep.”

 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As I woke some time later, I was feeling.... good. A bubbling feeling was awakening in my chest, and somehow made me feel giddy. Levi was long gone; after leading me to the bed, getting into it with me once again, I had panicked. He had comforted me, having his arms around me and I somehow fell asleep feeling... _safe_.

I rose from the bed, going to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before I went to the kitchen. Levi wasn't there. Taking a look at his cupboards I found fresh, warm bread making my mouth water, and I quickly took cheese and butter out of the fridge. It was when I sat at the kitchen table, mouth open to bite, that I saw it. On the table, next to a bowl of fruits. A white envelope. It said Levi on it. Old and hidden curiosity arose in me, and I bit my lip as I hesitantly slowly reached a hand out to grab it. It stopped, hovering just over it. _Should I really do it? It’s probably a private letter, and when do I have the rights to snoop? Though...._ my curiosity won, _I don't know anything about him, and this is probably my only chance. Now quick, before he comes!_ I opened the envelope in my hands, taking out a clean sheet of white. It said;

**To the grumpiest kitty Poh in the world.**

**(That's you Levi)**

**HELLO! Guess who showed up with a list to Cutie McNootie <3**

**AKA, the omega you will mate soon.**

**(I'm actually surprised you haven't already!!!!)**

**Since it won't take long now before you have him bent over this very table,**

**I have given you fresh fruit!**

**(You decide how you will use it, you naughty dwarf)**

**Good luck, enjoy your humpy-humpy.**

**(Make him yours thoroughly~!)**

**XOXO**

**Hanji girl**

“Hey, you are awake-” The letter fell from my hands, landing on the kitchen table, but I barely noticed. My heart was beating, my breath was quickening, and my only thought was to get away. I did. My feet got in use as I ran away from the Alpha staring at me confusedly, hurrying to the closest door and grabbed the door handle. It didn't budge. “What is-” An omegan cry of fear, of _get away_ , of _leave me alone_ , of _I'm afraid_ , wrenched away from my lips as I saw him take a step towards me.

When seeing my reaction, Levi turned his focus to the letter and went to it. He picked it up, read it than let out a colourful curse. “That fucking freaky science-asshole of a-” He abruptly stopped, and I sensed rage coming from his pores. His cold, hard glare met my frightened, and- _Oh god, this is happening, he is going to claim me, use me, r-rape me!_ \- he took three steps closer to me, anger increasing at each and - _I need to get away, he is dangerous! I need to, he's not safe, I'm not safe here, I need to get-_ I hunched my body of one soon taking flight, but I barely managed to run a meter before he caught me.

“Armin!” he growled when I fought, and I got immobilized by fear, and could only cry as his grip tightened, practically crushing me to his chest as more inhuman noises caused by rage pressed through his clenched teeth. “Calm the fuck down, brat!” He was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes closed, and a deep frown on his forehead. After more than a minute, an annoyed, tired sigh slipped out of his mouth, and most of the tension went out of him. “I'm not going to do anything to you. Relax brat, and ignore that letter from the freak.” My legs were shaking and I was sure he was the only reason why I was still standing, with him having his arms tightly – _protectively_ – around me.

Levi must have realised the same as I suddenly was in the _air!_ , one of his arms securely around my waist while the other supported me at the back of my knees, my head to his chest, as he carried me to the living room, to one of the sofas surrounding the biggest, flattest television I had ever seen. Though I was too out of it to appreciate it. Sitting down, Levi put me on his lap, and held me close. He let out a sigh as he sensed the fear lingering in me.

“I'm not going to hurt you, ever Armin... It sickens me when I think about those bastar- those _men_ touching you in such a way. Hanji don't know about your past and wrote the letter just to be annoying.” As he spoke, a hand touched the mess having the honour to be my hair, and I relaxed, enjoying the attention he put on petting me. “Trust me, brat,” Levi said, almost softly, “I will keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, isn't Levi a sweetheart... <3 :#  
> Try to guess why Levi reacted the way he did right after reading the letter from Hanji. Is it only because of hate?
> 
> Shoutout for you who found the Gossip Girl reference I placed in this chapter. The thought of Hanji watching the show is both hilarious and awesome. XD
> 
> I hope to see you again at the next update; no matter how long it will take before I post it.  
>  Thank you for reading! <333


	5. Chapter 5; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, times sure flies away when you somewhat forget you have a fic... O.o  
>  Thank you all for your lovely comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions.. well, actually for simply reading this! <333<3<3
> 
> I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short (less than 1k), though I will promise to update the next chapter as soon as possible! :D
> 
> So with no further ado; Read and enjoy~!

_When I get Hanji, they're going to die..._ Even though a week had passed since that dreadful incident, a rage was still burning in me, threatening to take over me as I thought of my once best friend. _Yeah...once...past tense-ish...meaning no more... Hanji's not my best friend anymore..._ I ignored the fact that I had actually agreed that they once were.

Armin had somehow begun to trust me again, _somehow_ as in he'd still tense up when I got into the same room as him, or that he would send me quick glance in my direction when he'd thought I'm not watching; a fearful and doubtful look making some part of my heart hurt. It doesn't help that I still hadn't gotten the words written in the letter out of my head, and lewd thoughts revolving me and Armin had been splattered onto my head when we're in close proximity, often of him getting an orgasm in different settings, and the beautiful noises I am sure he would make when he achieved it. The mere thought of us mating have made my Alpha side scream in joy, crying out t _o mate_ , _to mark,_ to claim. I know mating him is not the way to go, not now at least, as it's barely been over a week since he'd been a prostitute.

_But still..._

I was currently watching him eat dinner, full of vitamins, proteins, and calories and good for his Diet. Many of his bruises had disappeared in a week, and _a punching bag_ was now not the first thought in my mind when I look at him. In other words Armin looked more like a living, human being...., a living-in-the-streets type of human being, that is.

His hair was a long mess of dirt-blonde, unshine _-y_ and full of split ends, ending low at his waist. His fringe was blurring his vision, and he more often than not had to move it out of his face. The mere thought of how messy it was, and the mere thought of how long it had stayed that way, was making my skin curl in retreat. I was known as a clean freak, rumours saying I had OCD of the worst sort and... _damn_ , that thing was not helping.

I knew I had to make a call.

I heard four Beep's before someone answered. _“Mike.”_

“Hey, its Levi.”

A brief pause, _“Is it about your omega?”_

“How the fuck do you know about- wait.... _Hanji._ ”

The man on the other end made a gruff sound, probably trying to make a hum though failing tragically, _“They told me about it. We're mates, you know.”_

“I have never understood why that was your choice in the first place...” I breathed, and then said, as I heard his gruff laugh, “I need you to cut his hair.”

_“Why aren't you going to a hairdresser's?”_

I growled, the Alpha side of me raging inside me as each word left me; “No unknown Beta or Alpha are going to fucking be near my omega.”

A short laugh, _“Damn, you're protective.”_ I simply kept my mouth shut, controlling the Alpha side of me with deep breaths. _“Okay, I will get there in an hour or two.”_

The call ended.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My inner Alpha was shouting for me to do something. _How can I let another_ Alpha (even if it is a mated one) _get near my omega?_ Another Alpha, a specie that is the most dominate one, touching an unclaimed omega, MY omega? That shall not have to happen. I was sure of it.

Coming back to the kitchen after the phone call, I saw Armin sense something that wasn't quite right. His blue eyes flew to meet mine, trying to read my expression, which wasn't telling anything as usual, and I saw something akin to fear wash over the scared omega in front of me. “L-Levi...wh-what's wrong...?” He asked, while carefully putting down the fork he was previously holding, and slowly moving out of the chair. His smell washed over me, so delicious and so _dangerously_ sweet, and the human side of me was pretty much gone.

I was the predator, he was the prey and we were in an open field.

He had nowhere to run.

“L-Levi... _p-please..._ ” It seemed like he knew something was going to happen...something bad. I walked towards him with long, confident strides, watching him squirm and look for a way to run. My inner-self let out a cruel laugh filled with evil intent. Believing to find an exit, the door to my cleaning closet that was always locked, though he didn't know this, Armin focused his attention to it and suddenly ran towards it.

My inner Alpha appeared, grabbing him and slamming him to the wall behind him, hearing his pained cry for help. “ _P-p-please L-Le-v-vi...”_ he whispered, tears making a mess of his vision as he shook. **_“Begging won't help...”_** I muttered completely lost, all I could think about was the opportunity to mark, to claim, to mate... Grabbing his hair, I wrenched his head to one side, giving me the sight of his unmarked, unmarred, pretty neck. Leaning forwards I took a sniff of his delicious scent; blueberry, vanilla and... _ink?_... and began to lick down to his scent gland. **“You're mine...Armin Arlert...”**


	6. Chapter 6; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think I updated quicker than last time at least....
> 
> Oh my god, I'm so happy you like this fic! The amount of kudos this fic's got is maddening (88!!!!), and all your lovely comments, the bookmarks... hits... I don't really know how to react...   
>  Thank you! :D <3<3
> 
> About this chapter; What Levi does to Armin is not consensual. Please head this warning.
> 
> I hope you ignore my writing that could have been better (I just saw the season 3 finale of Hannibal... maybe even the last ever episode, even if I hope I'm wrong... I'm still thinking of what happens to Will and Hannibal so.... wowowow... xD) 
> 
> Please read and enjoy~!

I just knew something was wrong. From the moment Levi came back he was... _different_. His scent was clearer, literally oozing of Alpha and the look he sent my way...

My breath hitched as his tongue licked down my neck, the wet substance heating up my skin, stopping at my scent gland and taking an experimental lick. Arousal made a moan leave my lips as pleasure shot through me, tingles making me shiver all over my body as he licked a second time, and I felt something... _down there_...start to harden. I gulped, moaning louder as Levi licked the scent gland in quick sessions, growling as he heard my need.

“L-Levi, _p-please-!_ ” Ignoring my plea Levi licked one last time before he took a better grip of my hair and bit down, hard. “AAAH!” The pain was indescribable, tearing through me and making me scream before it suddenly was gone, lust taking over as my weak omega body realised what was happening. Levi growled pleased when sensing my sudden pleasure, and bit down harder, cherishing the shouts of arousal that flew past my lips and breaking skin so that blood came out.

I was too out of it to understand what it meant.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my body shook, the pleasure being too much for my inexperienced, abused body, and I clung to him, taking shaking hands around his neck and legs around his waist. Too soon for my liking (when had I even wanted this?) Levi removed his teeth and licked the bloody mark his teeth made. I was too out of it to get off him; a weak moan leaving me by his ministrations, and his hold on me tightened, letting go of my hair to pet it. “You're mine, Armin.”

The water balloon around me exploded and the cold shock of realisation hit me far too sudden. I gasped, hands shaking as I tried to push him away and get on my own two legs. It didn't work. “O-Oh my god, you m-marked m-me!”

“I did, brat.”

“It m-means I'm y-your m-mate!”

“I know, brat.” Tears were streaming then, wetting my cheeks and dripping from my chin. Levi made no move to dry them. He simply watched me. “Why the-....why are you crying?”

“Y-You m-marked me! I-I'm your m-mate now!” I was sobbing now, body shaking as I hiccuped.

“...So?”

I saw red, “d-don't you _see!?_ I'm your mate now! You can't change that!” “Why should I change that, brat?” “B-Because then you w-won't be w-with a th-thing like m-m-me!” As I spoke I pushed at his chest, trying to get the arms that had sometime in the marking surrounded me to let go, but he didn't. Instead, Levi let out a low sound demanding submission, which I showed him by stopping my pushes and showing him the marked scent gland, all in pure instinct. The Alpha licked the offered gland, relishing in my soft mewls, before trailing soft kisses up my neck and pecking me once my lips. I let out a startled gasp, heat coming to my cheeks.

“I want to be with you, shitty brat.” I squeaked at his words, hiding my face behind my hands and resting my forehead on his chest, refusing to let him see my face. His chest shook with the small and bit gruff laugh that escaped his lips. Taking a better grip of me, Levi carried me to the sofa I had been in once before, sitting down and placing me on his lap, face towards his and legs on either side of his waist, as he took my hands away and kissed me. I gasped and could only look at him as he kissed me once more, a bit longer than last time. He looked at me closely, “Are you okay...?”

I fumbled out words that meant nothing when put together and his mouth twitched slightly, “So you won't be upset if I kiss you like this...?” Letting his hands toy with my hair, he dipped my head slightly to one side; meeting my lips in a third kiss where he was more dominant. I made a complaint when he removed himself from me. “I take it that you like it...” I looked away, too embarrassed to say that I did. “Do you want to do it again?” I nodded before I was aware that I did, squeaking when I heard his short laugh and met his gaze.

Our lips met again, starting slow but quickening as Levi felt me place my hands on his chest, moving closer to him to gain more access. I jumped when I felt something wet at my lips, and looked at him, uncertainty clear in my eyes. The Alpha hummed then, easing my worries and I opened my mouth just barely but that seemed to be enough. A warm, wet thing (I quickly knew it was a tongue; Levi's tongue) slowly came inside my mouth, swiping over my teeth before meeting mine.                                                                                                            I jolted, more as the tongue moved, brushing past my own a second, then a third, a fourth, a fifth and I knew he wanted me to do it back. When looking at him, Levi made a weak nod, and I slowly did. He hummed, easing me and we were soon nearly dancing with our tongues, our breaths coming in quick gasps, and I was practically clinging to him when he moved his hips harshly up.

I was off him immediately, on the other side of the couch, and visibly shaking in fear. **All the touches...all the groans...all the sounds...all the hits...all the hateful words.... Everything that I had to do to survive one more** **day-**

“Shh...shhh...shhh...” Levi said, and it was now that I realised I was crying, practically wailing as I hid my face at bent knees, arms as a shield surrounding me. “Its okay...I'm sorry...shhh...I won't do it again...shh...” Moving slowly not to startle me, Levi's hand lightly touched my arm, gaining my tear-stained attention, and the same hand made its slow way to the nape of my neck, touching the gland there and he could only watch me as I moaned loudly, flinging towards him so that he would get better access. “Shh...its okay, Armin....just relax...I won't do that again...I'm sorry.... _shhh_...”

A soft kiss to my lips, Levi went the long way down to the marked scent gland and lightly nipped at it. _“Ah!”_ Together with the croon rumbling from his chest, the touch on my pleasure gland and nipping on my scent gland I was soon a mewling mess in his arms. Slowly letting go of me, teeth removed to kiss my lips one last time, a hand played with my hair.

“Do you like your hair?” I blinked by the sudden new topic, and it took a while before I managed to get the mess of a brain to work. “N-no...” I shuddered at the thought of what those people had done with it, and I gained a soft, comforting croon by him when he sensed my distress. “A friend of mine is coming over.” I shuddered once more, images too horrible for me to like showing up. “Don't think like that, brat. I won't harm you, ever. My friend is coming over to cut your hair.” A pause, “he's an Alpha. A mated one though.” I forced the sudden tears away as good as I could, but a few still managed to fall. Levi brushed them away, kissing me while a deeper croon left his chest. “I will protect you, brat. No one is going to harm you again.”

“L-Levi-...” Kissing me deeply and adding tongue, I was left breathless when the doorbell rang. Levi tensed up, sparing one look at the main door before picking me up like I was nothing and moving to the kitchen table, washing and putting away utensils that I had used when he came home...wow, that seemed like a long time ago now, when I thought about it. When pleased with his cleaning, Levi nodded, placing me on one of the chairs and standing in front of me in the direction of the main door.

“You can get in now, Mike.” The soft creak when the door opened, then the tallest man I had ever seen stepped in, and Levi didn't even need to tell me for me to understand that the man was an Alpha. “Hello,” the man said gruffly, “Levi.” He hadn't speared me a single glance. I didn't know if I was happy or not by the fact. Levi stepped to the side after giving a slight nod, the man was immediately staring at me. I let out a squeaked, shuddering as my mind took a turn for a not too old past. Levi was there then, glaring at Mike as he took an arm around me, pressing my head to his chest and crooned slightly. “He's bitten, you're not, and he's not properly claimed. You are not mates yet.”

“Shut the fuck up and do your fucking job.” My Alpha lifted me up in his arms, before taking seat in the same chair, me on his lap facing him. With arms surrounding me keeping me safe, I could feel him glare as the other Alpha sat down on the chair beside us. It was luckily the chair I kept my back to, though I couldn't stand the thought of him watching me. The croon Levi was doing increased, darkening to threaten the Alpha behind me as I felt soft fingers to my hair, followed by a 'schnip'. I clung to Levi as the scissors work proceeded, seeking comfort and strength from the brooding Alpha, watching, leaving protecting growls when he thought the other dominant man did something wrong.

“Stop.” Warned Levi when Mike's fingers where centimetres from my pleasure gland. “That's enough. If he wants it shorter I will let you know.” “You know you got to claim him Levi, or-”

“Fuck off, Mike.” A pause, the sound of footsteps and the bang when the door was closed. 

I took a deep breath of relief when it was just him and I, but froze when I got a whiff of something bad...really bad. _Anger, irritation, rage, arousal... oh no... please no..._

Hungered lips met mine, and I moaned and gasped into his mouth as his hands wandered across my skin, instantly heating it up. The experience was so new I didn't know what to feel. His breath was hot to my ear. **_“You're fucking mine, Armin!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I hope you liked it :)  
>  Levi and Armin's relationship changes very in the next couple of chapters. It's actually now their relationship starts to turn romantic, :3
> 
> Now, about the next update.... I don't know when it will come. Since Hannibal is over (for now, hopefully), and Teen Wolf (until 5b starts next year) I do not have much to take my time away from writing (expect homework... and well, being social. XD)
> 
> My goal is to be write the last couple of chapters until How To Get Away With Murder begins again... :# :3  
>  I hope I succeed. :D
> 
> Until the next chapter, Bye~!


	7. Chapter 7; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry for the lateness. Time flies away, it scares me sometimes... :P
> 
> I've been busy with some boy-drama lately, as a guy in class is into me; either for just a lay, or for something more (I personally believe just a lay...or a friends with benefits thingie) Hopefully he will stop after what happened last night; nothing sexual, I can assure you gladly :P  
>  My mind is a mess right now; thinking about thinks I may have said or done that have made him believe I am interested.... ugh. ..:P  
> School started the 17th of August... and that this happens now.... It's just insane! Can't a girl be nice to a guy/playful even, without him thinking we are into them!?! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the babble just now;
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter, and I'm really sorry for not replying to any of your comments. I will do better next time!   
> Read and enjoy~!

“YOU MARKED HIM!? Oh my God, Levi, that's not a good sign!”

“Shut up, Shitty Glasses, and go kill some poor animal.” I was in bar, with Hanji of all people, and wanted to get home as soon as possible, even if I knew my omega, my mate, was safe with my squad keeping guard outside. “Hey, that was ONE time, and the fellow wanted to die!”

“'One time'? Oh hell no, then please explain to me why I found twenty or so animals in your freezer.”

Hanji sputtered, all red and breathing heavily, before promptly taking a deep gulp of their beer and changing the subject. “A-anyway; have you seen Nile's beard? It looks horrendous!”

Smooth, Hanji...very smooth. . . “Don't talk about the bastard. It just makes me want to kill him.”

And suddenly were we on the reason why they invited me to the bar in the first place. “Why didn't you tell me you bought the omega from Nile!? Why were you buying a prostitute in the first place?! Are you really that desperate?!”

“No, Hanji,” I growled, eyes twitching, “far from it, you perverted freak of nature. I wasn't buying a prostitute-” “Levi, honey? That omega is a prostitute-”

“Was, Hanji, was. Aka, not anymore.”

“Yes...for his life was so much worse before he got bought by a horny, little pedo with a year's stash of Viagra. I can-”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole. Armin didn't become a prostitute freely. None of Nile's people have chosen it freely.”

Hanji paled and their eyes watered, “Oh shit-”

“Yes, shit.”

“A-And he read the letter I sent you?”

I nodded, “yes, he did. He was traumatized afterwards... how did you not suspect anything..? You did look at his body.”

“I...I thought it was the rests after one of your fun times...you know, I know you like kinky stuff and-”

“Don't cry on me, Shitty Glasses. What’s done is done. The brat will probably never be comfortable with you, you crazy fuck, but it will have nothing to do with your huge mistake.”

Hanji took a shuddering breath, “o-okay...Thank you, Levi...”

I let out a relived, silent sigh. Even though I wouldn't say it out loud, I cared for Hanji, and nothing made me more moody than seeing them upset.

“Levi....”

“What, Shitty Glasses...” I said, emptying the rest of my whiskey. I nodded for the bartender to come over. “What in your fucked up mind made it right to mark an omega that have experienced so much hell...?”

I had to think, frowning when I realised the answer. “I don't really know...I just had the urge to...”

Hanji cackled. “You horny dwarf!”

“What will it be, sir?” The bartender said then, coming into view.

I sighed nodding towards the empty glass, “Make it a double.”

\--

“Claim him, Levi, make him yours~!” I tensed up, fighting off the sudden horniness coming to me and continued driving. I was sober enough to drive without trouble, I could see just fine thank you very much, but tipsy enough that the Alpha side of me was in reach. “You have to claim him, Levi. Make the world know who's he is.”

“Shut the fuck up, shitface. I'm not listening to you.” I muttered pissed, swinging into the driveway to my house, parking my (new) car and stepping out.

“It’s dangerous to drive after drinking, boss!”

I silenced the curse wanting to leave me, and watched a red-haired Beta storming at me with a furious face. Petra was one of the best in my squad, and by far the most trusted. Sadly this meant that she could bitch me around whenever she wanted it. “How's my omega?” I asked, not wanting to hear one of her most infamous rants regarding health and safety.

Petra huffed, “He's okay... I think. He has run to the bedroom whenever one of us has come inside the house, and refuses to open up or even talk. He has not been eating, and refuses to eat anything we set outside the door.” I blinked, then nodded, proceeding to go to the house while the Beta trailed after me. “It’s obvious that something has happened to the omega. It would have helped us if we knew what.”

“...I will tell you at a later time, just not now.” I walked in, just as I sensed fear, followed by hurried steps and a slammed door. A quick glance told me Armin was not in the kitchen, nor in the living room, and that the kitchen was untouched. Armin had not been eating anything indeed….

“Petra, make a dinner consisting of ingredients listed on the paper found on the fridge-door.” I had been gone in around six hours, and I knew he was starving.

“Yes, boss.” She quickly got to work.

Walking to the bedroom, I knocked on the door. “Armin...” I could hear nothing except a whimper. “Can I come in...Armin...it's me, Levi.” A sniffle. Nothing more. “Okay, Armin, I'm coming in.” I opened the door slowly, and the first thing I noticed was the darkness. No light was on, and dark curtains was hanging in front of the windows. It took some time before I could see the small lump in bed. I stepped inside, walking to his side of the bed, and turned on a night lamp. I could now clearly see the lump on the bed shake. His omega side smelled of distress. “Hey, Armin...”

A scared whimper.

“Shhh, it’s just me...” He choked on a sob. Sitting down on the bed, I let the Alpha side of me make a move, and croons left my chest in slow, comforting rhythms. I saw him tense before relaxing, and his head softly peeked out from the comforter surrounding him. My lips twitched, “Hey, brat.”

“L-Levi...?” it came out low, hesitant, as if he didn't believe I was there.

“Why shouldn't I be here?”

“You... I thought....I-I thought you l-left... the B-Betas...”

“They're from my squad. They were supposed to look after you. I heard you wouldn't let them...” I let the croons deepen as I spoke, and saw how it affected him; how the tension left him and how his fear eased. Armin blushed, looking away and moving a bit away from me. My Alpha side didn't let him. My arms were around him, pressing him close to me, while I moved so that my back was supported by the wall at the head of the bed. The croons became deeper as I saw him tense up, and my hand was instinctively at his pleasure gland, pressing hard and I saw him fall apart in my arms.

“L-Levi-!” he moaned, clinging to me tightly and I had to fight not to claim him right then and there, even more when he offered the unmarked scent gland, and mewled for me to touch it. I dipped my head down, and licked. “Ah!” I did it some more, and Armin was literally shaking of pleasure, his face red from need.

“The food's ready, boss.”

I was off my omega immediately, flying across the room and growling dangerously at Petra, who respectfully took a step backwards and looked away from me. Her Beta side helped me calm myself down. I let out a sigh, and a hand fixed my unruly hair, “Okay....thank you, Petra. Your work here is finished. Tell the others too.” Petra nodded, sparing one last glance at the omega on the bed before saying her goodbye and leaving the house. I didn't move till I heard the soft slam when the door was closed after her.

Turning around, I saw my omega was breathing heavily, hair messy and looking at me with half-lidded eyes. I shook not to jump him, and breathed through my mouth for not to let the aroused omega-smell destroy my conscience. “Come here, brat, and let’s eat.”

Armin nodded, eyes wide, and slowly got out of the bed, legs shaking and steps wobbly as he walked towards me. Meeting his gaze he stopped beside me, cheeks now a pretty pink and breathing far from normal. Looking away, Armin proceeded to go before me out to the kitchen, but his hand brushed mine, and he jumped, letting out a squeak.

Crooning, I slowly let my hand touch his again, and he slowly eased enough for me to take my hand in his. Tearful, blue, wide eyes met mine. I squeezed my hand in response, and he flushed in embarrassment. Together we went to the kitchen.

Armin didn't let go of my hand

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He held it tighter.


	8. Chapter 8; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm late again!  
> I will not keep you from reading this chapter for long. :)  
> I'm currently writing chapter 17, and I'm as good as done with my other on-going fic, so my focus will be on Dum Spiro Spero most of the time now. :D Maybe I will figure out how many chapters this fic will have soon? Who knows! :D
> 
> I've replied to some of your comments! (Yay!) And I'm immensly grateful for your kind words. <3
> 
> Please read and enjoy~! :D

_**“You're mine..Armin Arlert...”** _

The hands holding a book about different continents were shaking, and I had to place it on the table in fear for not to drop it. Ever since he had marked me as his own, ever since the new Alpha came to cut my hair, ever since he left me for hours with strange Betas; only saying he would be home soon...but it took far longer than 'soon'. My head was a mess. My instincts were conflicting and I felt both fear and... _Safety_ when I thought about the Alpha. _My_ Alpha... _my_ protection. _He’s not going to harm me. Not like the others-_

I shuddered; images, _touches_ so fresh but still so old... marring my skin… All the Alphas, all the Betas... all the men … _touching_ me, _breathing_ me, _hitting_ me, _using_ me... and then throwing me away to the next. The money, the money changing owner, the crude words, the hateful words, the branding words... laughter, snarls, harming- “N-No!” I refused to dwell on the past, and took the book shakily on my lap again, letting the words wash away the images and letting myself leave the past. For now at least...

Pages were turned; characters put into words, words into sentences and sentences into history. I smiled, welcoming the book's own warmth with wide arms, loving the cover it could give me from my harmed memories.

I heard a door open.

I threw the book on the table and flew off the sofa I had been sitting on, and forced myself to stay calm and innocent. Levi peeked his head in the living room after discarding his suitcase on the kitchen table. “Hey, brat.” “...H-Hey, L..Levi...” He quickly knew something was up, I simply knew it. “What have you been doing the whole day?”

“U-Um...I...uh...” I tried not to look at the book, but a glance was sent its way while I fidgeting tried to figure out an excuse that seemed plausible. Levi caught onto my stare and looked down at the table. Stepping forward he picked up the book and read the front of it. He looked at me with a raised brow, “'Our Whole Wide World', huh...?” I looked away, fumbling with my shirt as I shook with fear. “You like to read, Armin..?” My head shot up, looking at him with surprise, fear and curiosity. “It seems like you do...” I swallowed and Levi easily sensed it. “Hey, brat...calm down...don't be afraid...”

Croons were heard, and the tension left my body, leaving me calm, collected, and ready for him to take his arms around me when he did. “ _Shhh, shhhh,_ Armin...” I let out a sigh as I sensed the strong, musky smell of _Alpha_ , and I shakily placed my hands on his chest, leaning my head slightly on his shoulder. Levi's arms around me tightened, and he placed carefully his head atop of mine. “Don't be afraid...shhh... _shhh,_ brat....Armin....” He led me to the sofa where he easily pushed me down, before sitting down beside me and placed the book on my lap. “It's okay for you to read. I barely read books as it is, and by reading it won't be that much dust.”

I blinked, still in shock. “'D-Dust'...?” Was it just me or did Levi look a bit uncomfortable? Ashamed even?

“Look around my house, brat. Has it ever been dirty?”

I frowned now, trying to remember. My eyes looked around the living room as I thought, noting the pristine state of the furniture, and how the floor and even the windows had not a single mark on them. Not even an unlucky, dead fly. “..no...? B-But h-how...do you clean?”

Levi hummed, “I just hate dirt. I can't stand it.” My eyes were wide. The Alpha snorted. “Not all Alphas are good-for-nothing sons of bitches, some –as in _'I'_ – are not gross cavemen.” His words spiralled me down to many images, _lewd_ as much as _awful_ and-

“ _Shhh_ ” He had me in his arms, crooning softly to my ear as he made the memories leave me, at least for this time and place. A low whine full of need and comfort left me, Levi complying with placing a hand on my pleasure-gland, and moving his lips softly to mine. “Aah” left my lips as pure pleasure shot through me and our lips parted as I inched my head to one side, offering him my marked scent gland that he greedily licked, making more moans leave my lips and he growled, pleased by my sounds. _**“Mine.”**_ Sweet shivers of want ran down my spine, making my toes curl as I heard him call me his. His hands seemed to be everywhere, heating my skin up wherever he touched. I didn’t want him to stop.

_“L-Levi-!”_ The warm hands suddenly squeezing my ass stopped and were removed, him easily sensing the fear in my voice. “Shhhhh,” he said, arms now protectively around my waist as he kissed me, crooning as he silently told me he was sorry. The kisses were sweet and short, far away from heated and needy, and I cherished every second of them, feeling myself relax in his arms at each peck he left on my tingling skin. “You okay, brat?” he asked me softly, letting a hand touch my short hair (I was still surprised every time I looked in the mirror) and I hummed low in appreciation. “That's good,” he crooned, kissing me some more before he placed me down on the sofa and picked up the book from the floor ( _when had it fallen on the floor!?_ ) and gave it to me.

“Read, my brat... I will go make some dinner.” With that, Levi dipped down, lips meeting lips and tongue touching tongue, before he went to the kitchen, leaving me as a flushed, breathless omega staring at him in utter embarrassment…. and a bit aroused.

I turned my attention to the book, flipping to the right page and had barely read a paragraph when I looked up shocked. _Did I imagine it...or was Levi smirking when he went to the kitchen...?_


	9. Chapter 9; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore! Around a month have passed since the last update, and I don't understand why I haven't updated it earlier, since this chapter have been more than ready for a long time.... 0.o :p  
>  I'm deeply sorry for the wait!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic, your nice comments and kudos, and I kick myself in the ass and update this fic as soon as possible. :D
> 
> Anyhow, here's a new update! :D And the rating is soon going to be used. Some smuttiness is happening in the next chapter, and they're talking about it here :3
> 
> Do some of you think it's too early for Levi and Armin's relationship to turn sexual?   
> I honestly don't know myself, though I hope they're having such a trusting relationship that it is okay.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning of sorts;  
> Levi does some stupid things in this chapter, though one of them was an accident. I think he should behave himself better. Don't you?  
> If you want to know what he does, read the end-notes.
> 
> With no further hindrance from an apologizing and seriously ashamed writer;  
> Read and enjoy~!

I could honestly _not_ imagine myself with an omega, or even a mate in general. I have always thought bonded people were pathetic. Weak and utter pathetic. I have said it to some of them too. Because honestly, they were.

A bond is impossible to break, no matter how much you try. And we all know how many couples who break up. So what's the chances of meeting Mr or Mrs Right? Why take the risk? I could proudly say I had been unbonded for all 32 years of my life. Sure, I had been together with some Betas or Alphas but only as a fling.

And now...for just a couple of weeks ago I had met and bought an unclaimed omega, used as a cheap plaything anyone could use as they liked. For two weeks ago or less I had marked that somebody as mine. And I can't catch a single feeling of regret.

At all.

Especially now with both of us in a sofa, I, working on reports from work, while he's reading the hugest book I had; Narnia, a collaboration of all the seven books in the series. He looked completely engrossed in it, smiling often or leaving small gasps when he'd read something amazing. He looked so intrigued that I spent most of my attention on him, sparing him a glance from time to time, watching his many expressions, completely _ignoring_ the importance of the report I was currently holding in my hands.

Armin laughed slightly, blue eyes sparkling as he smiled and sent a look in my direction. His laughter stopped abruptly, cheeks flaming bright as he looked away. He played with the hem of his t-shirt soon. I continued to look at him. “U-um... wh-what is it...?”

“It's not often I see you laugh.”

“I-I'm sorry!”

“Don't be, brat. It's nice.” If I had thought he was embarrassed before, he was seriously now. His eyes were wide, mouth opening and closing as he pressed the book closer to his chest. “T-T....T-thank you...”

I wordlessly looked back down at the report, hearing his sigh in relief as he read his book again.

Armin had changed drastically in the past weeks; gaining more weight, getting a healthy colour on his otherwise pale features and most of the bruises were all gone by now. He began to shut the bathroom door when he showered as soon as he realised I wasn't going to punish him for doing it. I had gotten a glance of his waist and had still seen the fingerprints there, though they had began to disappear too. The omega looked far from the weak wreck that had first caught my eyes, and now looked . . . comfortable with me. He had stopped to tense up when I got home from work, stopped flinching when I reached for something beside him, and now he seemed more in ease.

I wasn't.

I was far from it.

“U-Umm, L-Levi...?”

“Hm?”

Armin squirmed in his seat, looking like he didn't want to, but asking even though. “W-what... I-I mean... if you w-want... eh...” “Spit it out, brat. I can see you're curious.”

The omega didn't seem to like that I knew how curious he was, and soon started to babble. “I..I know its rude. I-I'm just c-curious, b-but I understand if you don't want to answer me. I t-totally get it. I-I mean, its not any of my business and-” My hand cupped his cheek, and I leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. “What do you want to ask, brat?”

He was furiously pink by now, and I sensed his embarrassment clearly. “U-um...” Another peck on the lips, as soft as the one before. “Go on with it, brat.” My lips quirked slightly upwards. “I.. I w-wonder... I mean, if you want...” In the next kiss I asked for entrance, and Armin opened his mouth blushing.

I hummed into the kiss, hearing him shiver and kiss me back, though hesitantly. Our lips brushed each other, softly, hard, barely there and I nearly growled when I heard his soft mewl. The tiny arousal in his scent made me fight not to fuck him, as it was that my inner Alpha was shouting for me to do. To fuck him, to make him come, to come inside him, to mark him, _claim_ him-

I stopped, hearing his scared whimper, and realised I was roughly thrusting my clothed erection to his clothed bottom. It was also now I realised Armin was in my lap, and that he wanted off it. _“Shhhh, shhh, shhh,”_ I crooned deeply, wanting to wash his fear away, “I'm so sorry, Armin.. I didn't mean to.... _shhhh, shhh, shhhh_....” Touching his pleasure gland, I felt the fear leave him bits by bits, leaving a shivering mess in my arms. “Shhh, shhhhhh, its okay, brat....shhhh, shhhh... I’m sorry…. shhhhh”

Dipping my head down, a tongue licked his marked scent gland, and his mewls were like music to my inner Alpha who began to growl, trying to take control over me, but I refused, knowing what would happen then. Armin's arms were around my neck, clinging to me, and his head was on my shoulders and I could feel him shake. His legs were on either side of me, his ass practically hoovering over my slowly dying erection, and I once again had to fight my inner Alpha. I let out a sigh, brushing my hand through his hair, and kissed him slowly this time. “What were you going to ask me, Armin?”

“U-um...”

“Just ask.” I said softly as in not to scare him. It seemed like he eased by my words.

“Um... Wh-what k-kind..I mean...wh-what do you do... I mean...f-for work... eh...umm I mean-” “You're asking me what I do for work.” He flinched now, looking away and tried to move off my lap. Hands on his hips stopped him. He looked scared up at me. “You can ask as many questions as you want, brat. I don't mind.” Armin nodded, leaning his head back to my chest, and sighed in happiness when I touched his hair again. “I'm the leader of the gang 'the Underground'.” My omega gasped, fear oozing out of him as he once again tried to move away. “Shhh, shhhh, brat...” Crooning, my lips brushed his, and I could sense his fear slowly disappearing. “I get it you have heard of us. Ask as many questions as you want, brat.”

“H-how...um... w-what d-do you d-do...?” It looked like he didn't want an answer. “We do many things, often guns or drugs dealings. We sometimes do assassination, but that's not as common.” I looked at him closely, “no human-trafficking. Not in any way, brat.”

Armin relaxed in my arms, all fear leaving him as he cuddled closer to me. The hand touching his hair didn't waver. “The p-people...wh-when you...a-around the house, the m-many B-Betas-” “They're in my gang. I trust them the most.” I felt Armin nod, as though expecting my answer, and took a shuddering breath, as to force the next words out. “Umm... wh-what...to me...” He closed his eyes now, and nearly whimpered the next words out, “Wh-what will you do to m-me?”

“Oh, my brat...” Gripping the back of his head, I smacked our lips together, easily dominating it. When we parted Armin's eyes were wide. “I won't do anything you don't want. I'm not going to force you into _anything_ , brat.” Lips crashing together, Armin gasped into my mouth and his hands trailed to my shoulders, gripping tightly. “I will not hurt you in any way.” Armin mewled when our lips met again, literally sticking himself as close to me as possible so that I could gain more access. His omega scent, the lovely (though odd) smell of vanilla and ink poked at my nostrils, and I took him tighter in my arms, enveloping him in my warmth as my tongue played with his. “L-Le-vi-!”

Breaking the kiss, I eagerly lapped on his scent gland, and cherished the silent screams of pleasure leaving his open, gasping mouth. The hint of arousal increased, slowly becoming more prominent as I felt shots of pleasure shoot through him at every lick at his marked gland. His fingers, playing at my shoulders at first found its way to the shaved part of my hair, touching and tugging at it and I didn't need to see his face to know that he was intrigued about it. Humming, (and smiling when I felt him shake in pure arousal) I heard my inner Alpha yell at me to fuck him as soon as possible. My hard cock brushed his thighs accidentally, and I felt Armin freeze.

He whimpered.

I smelled something salt. “Shhh. Shhhh, brat....shhhh, relax.... I didn't-shhh...” My lips left his scent gland, kissing my way up to his lips where they met softly. Seemingly reluctantly Armin relaxed by my ministrations. “I won't do anything you don't want, brat; you can trust me on that. I won't force anything upon you. If you say no, then it is a no. Okay?” Getting a hesitant nod in reply, I kissed the teardrops leaving his eyes, tasting salty water on my tongue. Humming, my lips met his and the arm around his waist tightened when he pressed himself closer to me to give me more access.

“Armin...” I breathed, and our eyes were locked together, “...can I try something?”

My omega looked at me confused before seemingly realisation hit him like tons of bricks and he whimpered, trying to get away. “N-NO!”

“Hey, h-hey, now! Brat, not like that-!” Taking a grip of his hair, I lightly tugged him closer to me, crashing our lips together while croons left my chest. “Not like that, brat! God, I'm not a total idiot. Shhhh, shhhh, relax.... I won't do that. … far from that! Shhhhh.....shhhh” We were chest to chest now, me crooning like a madman while Armin bit down sob after sob.

I had no idea how long it took before my omega was close to the term 'calm'. Cupping his cheek, easily getting his attention, I contemplated how to word what I was going to suggest since I doubted he had enjoyful memories regarding it, before the thought _I don't give a flying fuck_ made me just say it.

“Can I jerk you off?”

Armin blinked.

His heart jumped over a beat.

Eyes widened.

Mouth opened, but no sound left his lips.

He looked like a goldfish.

“. . .”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“... Brat?...”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“...h-huh..?”

“Do you want me to jerk you off?”

“...”

“. . .”

“...”

“. . .”

“...”

“As in I touch your dick with my hand, brat?” I asked bluntly. Armin squeaked, hurriedly hiding his face from my view by letting it rest slightly on my shoulder. I sighed, pecking him on the top of his hair.

“Maybe it was too-” _Did I really feel that or is my mind just messing with me?_ I felt it again as quick as the thought leaving my mind; a barely there nod from the red coloured omega in my arms. Taking my finger under his chin and slowly pressing it upwards, I now clearly saw his face. My eyes scanned it thoroughly, reading his emotions like an open book; fear, shame, embarrassment . . . _arousal_...

“Are you sure?” I whispered then, locking eyes with his. Armin nodded a tiny, tiny nod and let out a low 'yes'. “Completely sure, brat?” “Y-Yes!” His sudden boost left him as quick as it came, and Armin let out a squeak before quickly taking cover behind his hands again. I let out a snort, crooning as I tried to lure him out of his embarrassment. “Brat...”

My brat....

He's _mine_....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning about this chapter;  
> Levi dry-humps Armin clearly without his consent, and Armin is far from comfortable with it.  
>  Levi not soon after lets his erection accidentally touch Armin's thighs. Armin is far from comfortable with it.


	10. Chapter 10; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, it got later than I expected and I'm sorry for that!  
> Hopefully the smuttiness in this chapter will make you less angry at me... I hope. :p (If smut is not your cup of tea, I must sadly (for those of you that don't like it) that smut is slowly taking over in this fic. Levi and Armin's relationship is turning sexual... and it this chapter its a handjob.)
> 
> Thanks to you all for reading this fic, for the lovely comments, kudos, subscriptions... You're all awesome, and the reason why I'm writing in the first place. :D
> 
> Guess who began watching Supernatural!? And guess who watches Supernatural more than actually writingthe end of this fic?!? xP God, I'm in season 3 now... Why did I even start, it's so many freaking episodes and seasons! :p Ugh, but I'm going to watch it to the end, I've promised my sweet Cassie-boy ;P XD
> 
> With nothing more to say, I hope you enjoy this chapter~!

“ **What a bitch. Taking me in like the whore you are...”**

**“You're not tight at all. Been busy taking all the big cocks inside your ugly, used hole? What a cock slut.”**

**“You're such a cock-slut, omega bitch.”**

Words. _Touches_. Hits. _Shouts_. Screams of agony. Pain. All the pain... Am I prepared to do it all over again?

I was surrounded like many times before, purely in Alpha. In a dominate being. A cruel being. A violent being. An Alpha. Though...not like the other Alphas. _No, this one's- this one's_ my _Alpha. He's warmth. He's calm. He's safety. Not like the others. Far from the others....or...?_

I shuddered, and immediately was a hand calmingly soothing all my nerves. The warmth increased, together with his lovely smell; fresh like the forest, lovely like tea he seemed to be constantly drinking. Croons vibrated from his chest, tearing through my core and I whimpered once more, clinging desperately to him to seek more warmth. Heated lips met mine, making me lose my breath as they clashed togheter. My hands touched his shoulders, and I shifted some, giving him more room to explore my mouth with his tongue.

Levi hummed into my mouth, his hands slowly touching me all over. One of them stopped at my thigh, and I froze. “Are you okay with this?” I bit my lip, feeling all the conflicting thoughts surrounding me, shouting at me to choose their opinion and make it my own. “I-I'm not s-sure...” “...Okay...remember that if you say the word 'No' or 'Stop' I'm going to stop immediatley, I promise you Armin...” Levi looked at me closely as soon as I got the message, "Do you want me to continue?"

Whimpering I nodded and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly out what my body didn't need anymore. Levi kissed me yet again, like numberless times before, and I still reacted like the first time: Heart bumping, skipping over a couple of beats before doing it once more. My Alpha hummed, increasing his scent and nearly drowning my senses.

 I still felt it though, when the hand on my thigh carefully made its way up, heating my skin through the pants. Tensing up, I whined when his hot, moving tongue made me open my mouth, exploring it and tactfully asking my own tongue up for a dance. A hand of mine brushed through his black strands of hair, the other clutching the front of his expensive-looking black shirt, wrinkling its fabric as I tugged our bodies closer together.

 _“Ah!”_ An inhuman sound burst out of me when I suddenly felt his exploring hand press at my clothed … _hardness?_ Everything around me turned to nothing as what was fully happening slapped me right in the face. I had somehow agreed to an Alpha that he could touch my privates... and I had now gotten an erection, something I had never thought would be an achievement after all that I've been through. Levi pressed down once more, a bit harder, and I jolted in his lap, efficiently getting back to now.

“What do you feel about this? Is it okay? Is it not okay?...” His questions made me remember that I didn't have an answer, and that my emotions were too illogical to make sense. “I-I don't know!” I sobbed, clinging to him desperately when he opened his arms wide for me, seeking comfort which I got with his croons and kisses. “I will continue, so say 'no' if you don't like it.” Once more were his hands exploring my body, heating it up on their way. His hand was very persistent to kneed at my private area over and over, making me become nearly uncomfortably hard.

Levi's hand stilled atop of my zipper. “Do you want to take your pants off, or just so that your cock is free?” I squeaked of the question, mortified of his tactlessness of words. It sounded like he was a waiter taking an order! I felt warm breath to my ear, presumably his soundless laugh. “What's your answer, Arlert?” I didn't even need to think twice. “N-Not off, j-just-” “Your cock free? Hmm, I can deal with that.”

In matter of seconds my flyer was open, and I instinctively shifted so that he could get my pants down to mid-thigh. Now, only plain white briefs shielded my penis from his heavy gaze. His hand found its way down there again, palming me and I gasped of the good feeling. It was more comfortable, more close to what my inner omega wanted, but still not enough.

 _“P-Please,”_ A hand clapped over my mouth quickly afterwards. _Where in the world had that come from?!_

“Please what, brat?”

My lips were tied. “If you have said 'A', say 'B'.” His hand had stopped palming me, and I really wanted the pressure. I knew I had no choice. “..p-p-please.... t-take.... _off_...” the last word was breathed out in a whisper. “Hmm, you want me to take it off?” Those sinful words whispered right to my ear, hot breath making me want to whimper at him to _fuck_ me. _God_ , how I wanted it, but I wasn't ready, not in a long shot. Warm lips met mine, and I moaned, getting engulfed in his heat as he pressed me closer to him. “P-Please, A-Alpha-!” Levi had my briefs off my hard erection in no time, and I hadn't time to take a breath before his hand was over it, rubbing it. “Ah-ah!”

“You like this?”

His answer was more moans in need. My mind was screaming at me to remember what had happened to me not too long ago, _about the men touching me, about the men using me, about the men-_

“Shhhh, shhhh, brat....  its only me and you here, no one else. Just us.... shhhh, shhhhh....” First now did I realise I was sobbing. Croons left his chest while he kissed every part of my face, hugging me tightly, and his hand stopped its ministrations.

“Do you want to continue?” The words were so soft I thought I had imagined them. Wet, red eyes met his calm ones. I lost my breath taking them in, trying to determine their colour. Blue? Grey? It took a while before I remembered he had asked me a question, and a longer while before I even tried to think of an answer.

I believe my lustful, needy eyes locked to his said it all. Bending slightly down, Levi's met my bruised lips, getting desperate moans and whines back. Crooning, deeper than before, Levi hugged me tightly while his hand touched my erection once again. “Ah-hah..” “Hmmm...” His hand moved, up and down, clenching and unclenching as he thrived to get me the outer bests of pleasure. “You like this?” I moaned into his mouth as an answer and became shocked as I realised I was moving my hips to get the best friction. “You like it, Armin...” His hand got faster, using my pre-come to make it smoother, and I lost all sense of thought, pleasure overcoming my fear and sensible mind. I had never experienced anything this good, getting sexually pleasured, and by an Alpha no less! Though, it's my Alpha. Only _my_ Alpha-

“Do you want to come, brat?” His breath was hot to my ear. “Ah, ahh-” “Can you come for me?”

 _ **“Cum for me.”** _ A soft nip to my ear, and I saw nothing.

_“AAH!”_

My head collided to his chest as my toes curled as utter pleasure shot out of me, and could dimly feel my come shoot out of me and that his hand was still moving. As a soft peck was placed atop of my head and his hand stopped moving, I closed my eyes and breathed in my Alpha. “You okay..?” I sighed in reply, taking in his scent and I felt myself slowly coming back from the high. Cupping my face, Levi kissed me, and I moaned into it, and felt him press himself closer to me. Another light kiss, and my eyes were open.

“O-Oh my g-god-”

“What?”

I didn't answer, my eyes locked on his black, expensive-looking shirt white with cum.

“What, brat?”

“I-I'm so sorry-” “Of what?”

“Y-your shirt-” Grey eyes looked down, then let out a snort. “This? That's to be expected. You did come without a condom, brat. And I had my shirt on.-” “I'm so sorry! I will pay– I-I mean, wash it-” _“What..?”_ His eyebrows were not far from touching his hairline.

“I-I w-will wash it so-” I continued, but he stopped me.

“Why...why should you wash it, brat?” “B-Because it's-it's a mess I m-made and-”

“Armin...” I locked eyes with his when I heard his voice, and all my breath left me when I saw his look. His grey eyes were staring straight at me, making me feel like I was the whole reason why he was alive. The way he looked at me, the soft look in his eyes made me want to cry.

“Don't worry about it.” A kiss to my forehead.

“Don't think about it.” Two kisses to each cheek.

“Don't think about anything.” Three kisses to my nose.

“Just think of me.” Countless kisses to my lips. “ _Only_ me.”

He dried away my tears. I breathed out deeply, wordlessly nodding and welcomed his warmth when he took his arms around me, giving me comfort. “And....” I blinked, moving so that I could see his face better, “...And if it really bothers you so..., I can take it off.”

My eyes were wide. “W-what..?”

“If the thought of my messy shirt bothers you so....I can take my shirt off. Would you like that?” His eyes flickered from my mouth and up to my eyes, clearly reading my expression. I was blushing furiously.

“I. . . .”

“I'm going to, so tell me if you don't like it.” I could only nod as my mouth suddenly was too dry to speak. Sending me one last glance, Levi positioned me so that he could move his arms freely though still have me on his lap, and slowly began unbuttoning his black and stained shirt, his gaze never leaving mine.

My heart was one beating mess of a life source, and I could feel nerves flutter in my very being. I could simply with heavy breaths watch as the most pretty chest I had ever seen reveal itself to me. And so close to touch. He had tattoos on both his arms; from each shoulder and to each hand. Beautifully inked people, scenery and words were forever engraved into his skin, and my eyes had troubles looking away from them. He had a six-pack, a six-pack well done my mind thought, and below it some black hair going down to his boxers.

A happy trail...

Some movements from the man I was pretty much drooling over made me look up, and I saw him throw his stained shirt -after some deliberation of course- onto the floor and readjust himself on the sofa. His sudden movement startled me, and I put my hands up in front of me for leverage, and found myself touching warm, warm flesh... I let out a gasp but made no move to remove them, as both my hands were on his ( _hot! So damn hot!_ ) chest, and Levi's hands were on top of mine. “You okay, brat?”

I squeaked, blushing, horribly so, and tried to move my hands away. He didn't let me. His hands held mine tighter, and he moved his head closer to me, kissing me when my lips were within reach. I moaned, closing my eyes in pleasure as I relaxed, his Alpha pheromones soothing me deeply to within my core. Before I knew it my head was resting on his shoulders and I felt him draw lazy circles onto my back.

“You okay?” It came out softly, suiting the peaceful silence surrounding us. I sighed in reply, tightening my arm around his waist slightly and I heard his low chuckle. I blushed, realising what I just did, and barely noticed his soft peck atop of my head. Though I definitely felt his arm around my waist press my chest closer to his. “You're mine, Armin.” I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly, or just imagined it, as I found myself having to force my eyes open. I snuggled closer to him as I heard his croons and felt him place his head atop of mine. I fell asleep like this; a smile playing at my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, isn't Levi cute and far from how he is in the manga and anime? Yeah, he is and am trying to make him a bit similiar a bit, though he is far lovey-dovey in this fic than he is in 'reality'.
> 
> I thank you for reading this chappie, and I hope to see you again in the next chapter! :D  
> Until then, bye~!


	11. Chapter 11; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry for the lateness! I expected this chapter up much earlier, but I wasn't completely happy with it (still isn't actually) until now.  
>  This fic will most likely have 22 chapters!!! 0.o Yayyyayay, right? :D (I don't want to write more than that... :P XD)
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, subscriptions and more. Well, thank you for actually reading this! :D  
>  With no further ado, please read and enjoy this filler-ish chapter of Levi being a tease.... :3  
>  Read and enjoy~!

The sofa had begun to become the most frequent place in our home (yes you read correctly _our_ home _;_ A few months have passed and the omega was living here with me now, not even thinking of moving it seemed as he was quite happy with my company). From the time when I got home, often four or five o’clock on weekdays, until we went to sleep, we were practically only being in the living room, on this very sofa. The same sofa (light grey and comfy (!) even if it was a designer-sofa) we'd spent much time reading, watching television, cuddle and what's more than cuddles...

“ _Aa-hah!”_ Armin's nails were boring into my back so hard I was surprised fucking blood wasn't seeping out. However, I hardly noticed, busy seeking pleasure to both him and me. Yeah, you heard correctly. Him and me. _Both_. My own pleasure was now also included in our private activities.                                                                 It had happened slowly, as Armin's memories still were haunting him, and he had hesitated when I asked him some days after the first time if he wanted to be jerked off again. The third time I asked he had blushed though agreed in a considerably less thinking time. And the fourth . . . and the fifth . . . and the sixth... yeah, you get the deal. 

And as the status of clothing goes...; It had begun with a few unbuttoned buttons the times Armin wore a nice shirt and had gradually evolved to the omega's chest completely bare. Ever since the first time my own shirt is always discarded, and I somehow found my ego boost drastically every time my omega lost his breath staring at it.

 _“AH-ah-aah!”_ Armin's head was to my shoulder, heating up my skin with quick warm breaths. His hips were moving, desperate to seek friction as my hand was busy giving us both pleasure while the other was around his waist, keeping him steady, as he was moving quickly and clumsily. I wouldn't complain though, enjoying how responsive he was in my arms.

“L-Levi! Ha-haa- _aahh-ah~!”_

Both of our cocks were stiff, pre-come smearing each other and making it easier for my hand to glide up and down. My hand clenched and unclenched as I went, giving most of my attention to the omega in my lap, knowing I would come as soon as I saw him crumble in pleasure. Pleasure made by **me.**

“M-More, p-please m-more _Alpha!_ ” His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and even if I had seen this a countless amount of times before, my breath still left me and my hand stopped moving for a second before increasing. The blonde omega began to shake, and I simply knew it was coming soon. His heavenly smell increased further strengthening my point, and I smirked, clenching my hand before letting it go and moving to tease at his head.

“ _Ah-hah_ -ah- _ahhh~!_ ” Drool hung from his lips as he finally came, a well-known white liquid shooting out, wetting my hand and chest. I growled scenting his scent that smelled _delicious_ after the orgasm, and bit down hard on his marked scent gland, cherishing the scream of a moan that left his abused lips, and saw more cum spurt out of the omega as I too hit orgasm.                                                                                                          Some time passes, Armin shivering in my arms as I marked him further as mine, slowly coming down from his high. Removing my teeth, I licked away any drops of blood peering up from his gland, kissing it afterwards just to hear his small moan when I did so, and I moved my head away so that I could see his face. He was blushing quite lovely, I noted pleased. My lips twitched and I pecked his lips lightly. I felt him sigh and I moved my arms around him, hugging him tightly, not bothering (for now) about the mess on our stomachs and chests.

“Good?”

In reply, Armin placed his head on my shoulder and had his face towards my neck. I snorted, lips twitching when I sensed his embarrassment. _My brat..._ My arms around him tightened, and I crooned from deep within my chest, cradling him close as I soothed his every nerve.

Both of us were content, and would most likely not get bored if we stayed in this position forever and ever. But nothing lasts forever and when Armin moved I slowly eased my hold on him. He was blushing madly and didn't dare to hold eye contact. “Um...” he began, then stopped, clearing his throat to start again, “...c-can you send me m-my sweater...eh, I-I mean–it's cold and-”  A light kiss on flushed lips, smirking when seeing his red cheeks, and I stretched my arm, touching the fabric of his sweater with my fingertips and I gave it to him, though paused when I noticed something. It had originally been blue, a blue whale-blue colour from Hanji some birthdays ago, a sweater I had refused to wear because it looked . . . It had a goddamn cat on it, and below the picture, it stood ‘meow, meow, meow.' _That shitty glasses…_

Armin had used it as often as he could and it was proved as it now was out-washed. When I thought about it, most of his clothes were out-washed, being too few and each used far too often. “Let’s go shopping.” “W-What!?” My omega looked surprised, but who could blame him. The thought had come unexpectedly, and I had barely thought about it before I abruptly said what was on my mind.

“Let’s go shopping. You are in dear need of clothes, brat. You okay with going to the mall?” Armin looked down for a bit, biting his lips just barely, and I instantly felt the mood darken. He muttered something I couldn't decipher. I took a finger under his chin and carefully forced his head up so that our eyes met. “What did you say, brat?” Croons made him ease in my arms and all the worries left his being as my omega spoke a bit louder, “...not any of the expensive brands... j-just the cheap ones....” I frowned, “why is that?”

“I-It’s too expensive...” I snorted, “Expensive. You do know that I'm the leader of the Underground, yes? I have more money than-” I stopped, realisation dawning and I felt stupid for not getting it earlier. “You're not going to pay. I will. Everything.” I added when he opened his mouth to protest, “Don't even think about spending, brat. I will pay everything, because you deserve it.” My eyes showed a flash of teasing, “...and you get not a saying in that matter, sexy.”

I heard Armin huff, a delicious smell of embarrassment and arousal teasing at my nose, and I smirked knowing I had won the round. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Steaming hot water was slowly filling the tub, steadily coming closer to full. Everyone watching a sight like that would have let out a dreamy sigh, imagining themselves emerged with it. I did. Not Armin though, who was fidgeting where he stood, eyes flickering from the bath and back to me, cheeks reddening as this action continued. “What brat.” It came out like a question, though it was far from a question, me having a hunch of what was bothering him. “U-Um,” as he stuttered I emptied bottle after bottle into the tub, watching white foam of 'fluff' cover the clear and hot water, and not seeming to stop. Deeming it an enough amount, I turned off the tap, and looked at him expectantly, or how expectant I possible could look.

“C-Could you...u-um, s-s-step out for a minute...? I-I, um, I-I-I–” His stutters are fucking adorable

“Why, can't I watch you undress...?”

“N-NO!” It came immediately, and a soft laugh left me before I could stop myself. “I'm just teasing, brat,” I said when I saw him pout, “I will step out of the bathroom, if you so wish...” He let out a relieved sigh then, “T-thank you, Levi.” “No worries brat.” I stepped out of the bathroom. I stopped. A pause went. I could still see him properly. “C-can you shut the door!?”

I faked being hurt, “but you only said to step out. Can't I watch you undress from here?” “N-No!” He squeaked now, looking mortified. I snorted, lips twitching slightly. “If you want the door shut, you gotta do it yourself, brat.” He huffed, quickly stepping up to the door, ready to shut it. I was faster. Grabbing his outstretched hand, I lightly tugged him towards me, our lips soon clashing together automatically. He moaned, fingers gripping my shirt tightly as I made a move to end it. Inside of me, my heart did a back flip. The kiss proceeded. Our lips parted after an unknown long bliss, and our foreheads were touching as we caught our breaths.

“Something tells me you want to do something else than bath.” Armin let out an embarrassed squeak, quickly stepping away from me and let the door slam shut. My lips twitched again.

-

“Petra, get the others and meet us at the mall in forty minutes.”

_“'Us', boss? Have you finally bonded with the omega-”_

“Forty minutes, Petra. Nothing more.” I ended the call before she could question me further. Leaving my phone on the bedside table, I went and knocked on the bathroom-door. “I'm coming in to take a shower, brat.” “W-what!? P-Please wait, I will hurry and-” “Brat, if the thought of me seeing your naked body shames you so, the foam in the bath will cover you.” A pause. _Bull's eye._

Armin Arlert spat out many incoherent words. I enjoyed every second of it, though took care to not tire him completely out. “Take some deep breaths, brat,” I said as my hand slowly went down to the door handle. “I'm opening the door now; you can look away if you want. I will not shower for long; we have to be on our way in ten minutes.” I could practically hear his frown.

“Why in ten?” “Because then we will get there before rushtime.”

He seemed to deem my explanation acceptable, and I waited, hearing him take a deep breath even through the thick piece of wood separating us, followed by a weak, “O-okay.”

I slowly turned the handle, and the first thing that caught my eyes was the delicious sight of one blonde omega, his naked body only hidden by a thin layer of foam. The said foam was barely hiding his nipples that was slightly hard, most likely due to the way I was practically devouring them with my eyes. “L-Levi!” Armin squeaked, blushing adorably so as he tried to hide the way his body reacted to the heated pheromones leaving my body in waves. I closed my eyes as I realised this was not the place nor the time to show him how much I wanted him, and pressed down my not-appropriate emotions, hearing him sigh in audible relief as I did so. But still . . . I could smell his slight disappointment.

My lips twitched. I began to walk, slowly unbuttoning a button on my shirt at each step I took towards the shower, feeling Armin's gaze burn into my skin. Taking the now unbuttoned shirt off me, my hands proceeded towards my pants, and in no time, my jeans were sliding down my legs. Armin let out an embarrassed sound, most likely in surprise as I had been going commando, and he had now greeted my bare ass.

Refusing myself to turn around, I stepped into the shower, sliding glass doors to their appropriate place. I turned the knob, ice-cold water hitting me at first, slowly becoming hotter as I let the water slide down my body. As I deemed the temperature hot enough, I turned my back to the openly staring omega in the bath. Unused to feelings of happiness washed over me, making me feel proud that he purely wanted me, even if it was just a little part of him. His want for me was encouraging me enough to slightly bend forwards, playing it off as reaching for a bottle of shampoo.

A loud gasp, followed by water splashing in the bathtub as I assumed he quickly turned his back to me, face red of embarrassment. _Okay, I went too far..._

I continued the wash like normal after that.

-

As I stepped out of the shower a good twenty minutes after that, Armin huffed at me in the now chilly bathwater as I secured a towel around my waist. “There's no rushtime at all, is there?” I smirked at him, walking towards the door to give him his privacy,

“Nope.”


	12. Chapter 12; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, sorry for the wait and the small chapter! Once again, real life has been a bitch. :p  
> Thank you all for commenting, giving kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, for actually reading this fic! It's weird to know that somebody is actually reading it, and I'm both embarrassed and happy by this fact.
> 
> I'm sorry for this tiny update, (just a little more than 1k), and how shitty the ending of this chapter is. If it is any comfort, Levi gets seriously crazy and possessive in the next chapter.
> 
> Warning; Strong reference to past rape
> 
> With no further hindrance, please read and enjoy~!

The mall was buzzing with life, assaulting my nostrils with dozens and dozens of new smells, most of them making me want to quiver in fear. The steady hand on my back, the comforting scent of my Alpha, stopped me from doing just that. His Alpha side literally stank of command, soothing my every nerve, and I could only with wide eyes watch as the people surrounding us avoided us both, refusing to meet the eyes of the powerful Alpha next to me.

“Are you okay with going to that shop?” Levi asked me, nodding towards a shop a few hundred steps away. “I'm one of their most expensive clients. I've booked the shop for us only.” He spoke as if it was a normal thing to do; using tons of money on something crazy like booking an entire shop for an abused and scared omega, and I could dumbly nod, looking at him with wide eyes.

Sensing my speechlessness, he simply squeezed me tighter to him and led me towards the aforementioned store. The store was one of the most lucrative ones I had ever seen, filled with glass doors, glass hangers and silver and gold.

A petit blondine, smaller than me (!) in size, smiled brightly up at us. “Hello, mister Levi! So lovely to see you again.” To my utter surprise, the clerk was an omega. No omega I have ever known had been anything more than a cleaner. To see a fellow omega working, as a clerk no less, made my heart throb weirdly.

“Hello, Historia. Can you get the annoying Alpha of yours to ease up a bit? She's giving me a headache.” First now did I sense the overly strong competitive Alpha scent, though by far not close enough to Levi's level, who’s scent drowned out everyone elses, including my own.

The omega named Historia just grinned, “I will tell her, sir. Enjoy your stay!”

“Come brat,” he said to me, leading me effortlessly to the pants-section, letting me know he'd been here many times before. “What do you think is your size?” he asked me, or more to himself, as he stopped at one of the hangars, that went from slacks to baggy gym pants. Before I could even mutter out a reply, that would have been the ever intelligent 'uh', Levi looked me over with a critical look, before quickly looking through the hanger. “Aha,” he said, picking out five-six different pants, and easily leading me to one of the many empty changing rooms. “Try these ones, and tell me what you think, brat.” With that, he left, leaving me with wide, puzzled eyes.

-

“So...are you happy?” I have no idea how many hours that had went, walking from shop to shop, shopping bags increasing and getting heavier as time moved on. Levi had bought me eight pair of pants, seven sweaters, one hoodie, thirteen t-shirts and an unknown amount of boxers and socks. He had refused to show me the sum after each buy, easily dodging my questions by dragging me to the nearest store in sight.

“...I... I a-am but... it's t-too much!” _How in the world will I get enough money to pay him back?!_

Sometimes I was sure the Alpha could read my mind. “What are you talking about, brat? It's not much if you have as much money as me. Besides, you're not paying me back.” He cut off every thought of protesting by leaning down to peck my lips before proceeding on, his grip around my waist tightening. I was a blushing mess at his side.

“Um.. d-don't you think its e-enough?” I asked him quickly as I saw him lead me to another store. Levi didn't even stop, just sparing me a mere glance that told me everthing I needed to know; Levi wanted to spoil me, and he wasn't done doing so. Levi practically dragged me to the shoe-store, just as a man came out holding a shopping-bag.

A man I wished to never see again...

The man's eyes locked to mine, and I let out a whimper, tears appearing as my heart rate increased. Levi turned around, watching me with a mine close to worry. “Armin, are you...” His words trailed off as he sensed the Alpha coming our way, and when he noticed the Alpha's eyes were locked to mine his face was unreadable.

“It's you, you fucking slut!” he exclaimed with a look of lust, eyes touching me as they went all over my body. “When Nile told me you weren't available anymore, I thought you had finally _died_ , not that you'd another, more paying client.” He simply nodded towards my Alpha with a tip with his head, eyes set solely on me, “That's good though; it just means I can fuck you more. Oh, next time omega whore, you will do more than just scream. You remember the knives? I've _sharpened_ them. And they will do more than just make you _bleed_.” The man reached a hand out, eyes set on the bare skin around my neck. They lightly touched it, right above my unmarked scent gland.

_**“CRACK!”** _

The Alpha screamed as Levi broke his wrist as easily as nothing, holding the harmed hand in a death grip as Levi forced the man onto his knees while snarling like a madman. **“Stay away from my omega. He's _mine!_** ” My heart was to my ears, making it impossible for me to hear the shocked gasps from the people around us, and nearly impossible to notice the five Betas surrounding me. The same Betas that had made me hide in my room for many, many hours…

I let out a cry for help, and gasped as my Alpha suddenly was there, his Alpha pheromones making me submit to him by showing him my marked scent gland as he snarled at the people too close to his mate. One of the Betas stepped forward however, not showing signs of fear as she spoke, “Boss, where do you want us to take the Alpha?”

Levi eyes were locked to mine, seeing my desperate and sobbing self, and spoke without hesitation. “Bring the motherfucker to Isabel and Farlan.” The female Beta simply nodded, and her group was immediately on him, binding him with ropes and handcuffs seemingly from nowhere, gagging him and hitting him so hard in the head the Alpha passed out, before they carried him off.

As soon as they weren't seen anymore, Levi showed signs of calming down. His rage intensified when he saw the crowd around us. He growled, snarls making the onlookers hurry off, and the omega side of me whimper in submission. Levi gripped my hair tightly, easily getting a good sight of the marked scent gland.

“ **Mine. Only mine.** ” He growled, licking it slightly.

I bit down a moan, closing my eyes tightly as his pheromones overwhelmed me. _Yours... only yours...._


	13. Chapter 13; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, time goes fast when you suffer the last days of school for the holiday... :p :D   
> Okay, got a little guy-trouble, and I'm going to write about it here since I won't see my friends in a couple of week (You can skip this if you want);  
> The last day of school was yesterday, the 16th, and a guy in class 6 years(!) older than me, asked me if I had a present to give him...? I know he likes me, (he asked me out earlier this year) and I've seen he looks at me when we have classes together, and the last day we were having a "cuddle-day" (we didn't have any classes, only made cute things we could take home and such.. I'm taking classes to becoming a child and youthcare worker, if you guys are wondering ... :P xD)  
> Back to the guy; all day yesterday he was staying as close to me as possible, choosing to do what I did all the time, whether it being making a card or making a santa, sitting beside me on a full table instead of taking another table that had lesser people around it...etc...  
>  I'm not being a bitch here and get pissed at people liking me; its a nice feeling afterall to know that people finds you attractive. I'm just not attracted to this guy, and I have no idea what to do since he actually hasn't said that he likes me.   
>  When he asked me at the end of the day if I had something to give him, I said 'no, sorry'. I didn't give him a hug either since I was afraid he would think I like him back, though also because I wasn't a close friend with him.  
>  I have been thinking about all our interaction this year, trying to remember if I done something to make him believe he likes me. (I'm as nice to him like I am towards everyone else I know so WHY!?!)
> 
> OKAY, BACK TO THIS FIC!
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic of mine, for nice comments, bookmarks, subscriptions and much more, and I hope you'll enjoy possessive and killer-crazed Levi :3  
>  Read and enjoy~!

_T **hat motherfucker. That fucking mother-fucking-fucker! Who fucking dares, talking to my mate like that. Does he have a deathwish...? He has though. He deserves to die. He's one of the bastards that touched Armin. One of the bastards who **_ **violated** _**him. And he used a knife to harm his perfect skin. . . He deserves pain. He deserves Hell. He deserves my** Hell._

A whimper made me look away from the murdering and dark thoughts of mine, and towards the quivering omega next to me. His skin was pale, his eyes were watery and he had snot running from his nose. And no matter how disgusting he looked, I needed him closer to me. Crazily closer to me. And I needed him now. Sharp teeth pierced hot skin, a weak moan intensifying as I bit down harder, and tasted blood. Shaking hands were to my hair, soft gasps to the back of my ear as Armin let his senses overpower him, and his omega side break loose. The lovely smell of blueberry, vanilla and.... _ink?_.... filled the space between us, and my nostrils widened, taking in his delicious scent as I marked him. “You're mine, Armin Arlert...” _I'm going to make you mine_...

It was the murmurs from the people surrounding us, and my mate's hardness to my leg that made me stop. I carefully removed my teeth, hearing him whimper and gasp as he came back to himself. His scent was full of embarrassment. “Let's go home, brat.” I said, growling to the crowd who quickly parted ways for us. Holding the many shopping bags in one hand, and the other arm tightly sealed to my mate's waist, we went our way to the parked car in the parking lot. Armin had difficulties following after me, having to nearly run to follow my quick pace, but my mind was far from the present.

**Blood, so much blood. I will make that bastard bleed. I will make all bastards bleed! NO ONE WILL GET AWAY The bastards will get punished for hurting my mate**

**No one will get away from it.**

**I will kill them all . . . I will rip them off their inner organs, I will peel away their skin. I will burn their hair, and stab their eyes. I will-**

 

 _“L-L-L-Levi-!”_ I blinked, stopping momentarily and could only watch my omega pant quickly as he finally caught up to me, cheeks flushed due to running. He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him, lifting him up so sudden that his legs had to snake around my waist not to fall, arms clinging to me as he gasped, head resting on my shoulder as I carried him without showing signs of exhaustion. Even with one hand filled with tons of shopping bags, and the softly crying beauty in the other, my pace didn't change at all.

\- . - . - . - . -

I was far above the speed limit but I frankly couldn't care less, eyes set on the road leading the quickest way home. Armin was on my lap; face towards me and legs on either side of me, trying to move away from me, in fear I assume as I could scent the awful emotion from him, and the unshed tears toying with his eyelashes. _(I had placed him on my lap as soon as I was in the car, having practically thrown the bags in the back-seat, being too interested in getting the fuck off the god-shitting place and nearly drove over a man in the process.)_

I growled low in my throat, the arm around his waist tightening and stopping any signs of escape. He whimpered, sniffing as his attempt was a failure and tensing up as he saw my increasing speed. “I'm not mad at you.” I told him after a god-awful while, breaking the silence as quick as glass. The omega tensed before he relaxed, waves of tension leaving him in matter of seconds. He didn't try any escape-attempts after that, having settled that I wouldn't let him, and only tensed when we were seconds away from instant death, or sending someone else to it . . .

,

,

.

-

His legs were shaking as we stepped out of the car, and Armin couldn't even take a shaky breath of relief before I had him in my arms again, heading off to the bedroom in a mad speed. _“L-Levi-!”_ he whimpered, heart beating like a racket, and arms tightly around my neck as I stopped, placing him carefully down on the bed. His eyes were wide as he looked at me, flickers of different emotions flying past them as he looked at me carefully, trying to deduce what I was going to do. He couldn't. I had no idea myself. My head had been a mess ever since the shopping; flashes of what the man had said, flashes of what the man had touched, flashes of Armin's terrified expression.

Flickers of what my mind made up when I imagined the bastard _raping my mate, touching my mate, harming my mate, soiling my mate, leaving traces of himself on my mate_ Before I knew it I was over him, a grip on the back of his head while the other was sneaking around his waist, keeping him unmoveable as my mouth bit roughly into his scent gland. Armin let out a scream, hips thrusting up to give his now hard cock some friction as waves over waves over waves of pleasure hit him like a rock. His hands was tangled in my hair, tugging lightly as he threw his head back, more moans leaving his now slightly sore throat.

“P-P-Please, p-p-p-please, _Levi~!”_ I hummed then, the vibrations shaking his whole body apart as I let out my tongue, tasting the now thoroughly marked scent gland with careful licks. “P-Please, Levi–” he whimpered, moving his hips desperately. “Please what, brat?” I asked, voice lower than usual as I felt myself become aroused. Armin whined in response, tears of despair leaving him while his cheeks were flushed a darker shade of pink. “You got to tell me what you want, Armin....”

To my utter pleasure, the omega shivered, tipping his head to the side to get me more access to his delicious neck. “Hm...?” I whispered then, nipping his ear teasingly, “You want me to mark you as mine, is that what you want, brat?” He moaned softly of my low voice, nodding furiously, though letting out a squeak of embarrassment afterwards.

My lips twitched.

I bent down to slowly lick his gland. “Is this only what you want.... do you want more...?” Armin whined when my hands stopped him from thrusting upwards again, and looked at me with a small, flushed pout. My lips twitched yet again, enjoying his adorable expression. “What do you want, brat? You got to tell me...” He whimpered, looking to be debating with himself whether to speak or not. I didn't let him think the things through though, starting to lightly nip his neck and shoulders, hearing his delicious soft noises as I did so.

“L-L-Levi,” he was whining now, huffing in annoyance, knowing that I knew what he wanted. “What, brat? You want me to . . . do what. . . ?” A lightly groan in irritation, and I could only watch as my omega suddenly got a look of determination and grab fistful of my hair to bend me down enough for him to kiss me. I moaned into the kiss, increasing my scent of arousal to match his. Armin smiled into the kiss, and leant in deeper, placing his hands on my shoulders. I swear to my non-existent God looking at Armin could make me to or say stupid things without thinking them through. What I suddenly asked him was a good example.

“Hey, brat... Can I suck you cock?”


	14. Chapter 14; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have had an awesome holiday (and that you still got it). I start again at school tomorrow, and after I realised how late I was with updating this fic, I knew today is better than tomorrow :p  
>  I'm almost done with the last chapters of this fic though! :D Only got a few sexy scenes and the last two chapters left to complete, and then it's only uploading them that's left... Wow.... Hopefully this means I will post the next chapters quicker... ;D
> 
> Thank you for your support and patience!
> 
> ABOUT THIS CHAPTER;  
> Strong mention of Armin's past, of past sexual abuse and what's not, and understandably it haunts him in this chapter. So please, read with caution
> 
> I'm not hundred percent happy with this chapters, it's not one of my favorites at least, and if you agree, I can assure the next chapter will be more awesome :D I'm seriously looking forward to posting it XD
> 
> Please read and enjoy~!

Sometimes life let sudden things, quite unexpected things, happen. Like what my Alpha had just asked me, looking at me with the deadpan expression of his.

“Hey Armin.... Can I suck your cock?”

Levi.... My Alpha... _My_ Levi just asked me if **he** could _suck_ **my cock**...  
**My _cock_**...

 

I had no idea how to react. My body did though.  
My aforementioned stiff organ made a twitch, some precome peeking up from the slit.  
I gasped, Levi just looked at me.

I bit my lip, licking it in an afterthought, brows furrowed as I tried to understand what was happening.

Levi followed the motion with wide, lustful eyes, mouth opening and warm pants heating up my bare skin.

“What do you say, Armin... Do you want me to suck your cock....?”

 

“D-D-Do you want to?” I asked, doubt heavy in my voice.

He looked at me weirdly, before a soft look ran across his face, some of his constant frowns lessening. “Of course, brat. Otherwise I wouldn't have offered to...”

“H-How can you want to...I-It's . . .”

In reply, Levi cupped my cheek, nuzzling our noses slightly together.  
“Getting blown is sometimes enjoyable for both parts, brat... For the one getting sucked and the one sucking... and it will give me pleasure to watch you getting pleasured, and just because of me....”

His blunt statement made me blush hotly, having to look away from him to calm myself down.

His soft laugh was the only indication he enjoyed my embarrassment.

“So, what do you say, brat?”

_What in the world am I supposed to say..?_

I had not expected that type of request in my lifetime. Though I was surprised I was still alive, and twenty years old at that, when I think about what my body's been through the last couple of years.

“... … … Can I suck your cock, brat....?”

I squeaked, more when his hand lightly touched said body part, then doing it again just to hear my light groan.

“I want to suck your beautiful and _pretty_ cock, Armin. Can I? Can I suck your cock?”

I was tempted to say 'yes', just to stop hearing his embarrassing words. Though that wasn't the only reason . . .

“I can see how hard you are, brat. How you want to get release. It must be painful, right? I know how painful that problem can be.” As he spoke, his volume got lower, and at the end he was close to whispering, hot breaths heating the damp hair close to an ear. “Can I suck your cock, brat? Can I suck your pretty, _pretty_ cock, and play with your tip, taking you whole? Do you want me to make you come?”  
I was panting like mad. _“L-Levi!”_

He hummed, “you've got to tell me what you want, brat. What do you want, Armin, do you want me to suck your cock?”

In answer I whimpered, nodding my head madly while trying to ease my aching erection on any surface I could reach.  
To my dismay, Levi moved himself out of reach.

“You got to say it, brat. Say 'yes', and if you want me to-”  
_“Y-Y-Yes!”_ I shouted, stopping him mid-sentence, moaning loudly as he gripped my hard cock, pumping it slowly as his lovely pheromones increased drastically.  
“I'm going to make you feel so good, brat.”

I moaned again in reply, closing my eyes as I waited for what's to come.  
His hands little by little stopped its ministrations as warm lips kissed my heated skin, moving slowly down to its destination.

I practically purred when they reached the base, and small nips and kisses as it headed up to the tip. I was shaking so much Levi looked up to check if I was alright, letting comforting croons wash over me as he continued his work, letting his tongue lick up some pre-come, and lick up some more when they came.

“L-Levi!” I complained, though I didn't know why, the need to come washing away any sense of logic, leaving only pure instincts behind.

It seemed like my Alpha knew what was going on, as he let out a soft laugh, teasing the tip of my cock once more before stopping and taking my cock in his mouth.

“ _Aahh!_ ” I screamed, hips thrusting upwards, and it was only Levis's quick reflexes that stopped him from choking.  
With hands at my hips, keeping me grounded to the mattress, Levi began to bob his head up and down, shifting from having a good part of my erection in his warm mouth, to only having the head, and then most of me again.

I had never thought getting a blow-job could be so pleasurable. That the feeling of having someone's mouth around my erection could make me feel like coming.  
That what the men felt, when they pushed me to my knees and forced it inside me where-

“N-No!” I shouted, trying to push my Alpha off me.

He reacted immediately, a soft 'pop' as he let my cock slip through his mouth, pale, grey eyes looking at me with a look I couldn't read.

“What is it?”

In answer a choked sob left my lips.  
Levi was beside me in a flash, eyes looking for any hint of what made me so upset, a sad (and hateful) look across his face as he understood it.

“If you don't want me to blow you, I won't.” I blushed due to his bluntness, “I want you to enjoy what I do to you, and if you don't then tell me, brat.”

Levi cupped my cheek, leaning down to nuzzle our noses together. “I want you to be happy after all.”

 

My breath hitched, new fresh tears threatening to fall, though they had nothing to do with sadness, and I had to look away to not outright cry.

Levi's sigh was barely audible and I jumped when I felt arms around me, and a warm chest to my own.

  
“Brat...” the Alpha said.

And all my self-restraint shattered. I crashed towards him, arms tightly around his neck, pressing him closer – impossibly close as I let all my pent up emotions go. And all Levi did was letting me cry out my pain, my fear, my scarred past, my memories, my nightmares...all over his shirt, ruining it in the process. His arms tightened ever so around me as croons left his chest, and hand combed through my hair.

“Let it out, brat, let it all out..” *

I nodded, tears making a lump in my throat form, making it impossible for me to talk without sounding like a frog.

And as he said, I did, letting all my pent up emotions go and pour down my face.

Croons left his chest, and soft kisses to my face and hair made my heart stop beating.  
“Shhhhh, I'm here, brat...I’m here...”

 

“L-L-Levi.....”

 

I had no idea how much time has passed, how long tears and snot had dirtied my face and Levi's nice shirt.  
The named Alpha simply hummed, tightening his grip around me and making me feel safe...

“I-I-I'm s-sorry...” My voice hitched, more when he lightly pecked me to make me shut up.

“Don't even think about apologising, brat.”

“B-But–”  
Yet again did he stop me with a kiss.  
“I don't care that you made me stop blowing you. Or,” he said when I opened my mouth, “that my shirt is full of snot.”

My mouth snapped shut with a click, and I refused to look at him as I tried to control all the different feelings running through my mind.

“I can feel that you're still hard. Do you want me to do anything with it, with my hand this time, brat?”

I stuttered out sounds that gave no meaning when put together, and Levi let out a low chuckle again.

“Just tell me if you don't want to, brat.”

The kiss that followed was a bit longer, and I let out a soft sound of complaint when he moved away.  
In reply Levi's lips twitched.

Easily lifting me up with one hand, the Alpha moved the comforter away from under me, letting me down afterwards. He placed it on top of our lower halves, hiding my embarrassing hard erection from view. He moved himself to a comfortable position afterwards, placing his head on my shoulders, gaining easy reach to my marked scent gland, of which he licked.  
As I relaxed to his ministrations, I could only sigh as his warm hand trailed down to my erection, and starting to move.

His knee was placed over mine, stopping me from bucking up as he now was halfway atop of me, keeping me in place as his movements increased, easily gaining pleasured filled noises from me.

“L-L-Levi!” I whimpered, feeling the well-known peak coming closer and closer....but.... somehow I felt like something was missing. Something I needed before I could come.... but what was it?

“L-Levi,” I whimpered again, hoping he knew what I needed.

“What brat.... are you close?”

My expression must have said it all. His movements stopped momentarily as he thought of what to do.

What he said next was uttered close to a whisper, and hot breath was heating my ear.

“Do you want me to … to do what I did earlier...with my mouth?”  
A wave of arousal overcame me with that sinful question, and my Alpha couldn't have gotten a clearer answer.

“Okay..” Levi said, and I couldn't hear what he felt with that word, “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

And to my utter surprise I could only watch as Levi moved himself down, getting himself hidden under the comforter. The only sign even hinting that he was there, was the part of the comforter that was moving, spending its time well with kisses as it went between my legs.

I moaned as I felt hot breath to my erection, and I cried out as Levi effortlessly took me whole.

My hands went to his hair, grabbing it painfully and surely ripping out hair after hair but my Alpha didn't seem to care, only increasing his sucks, using a hand to play with my balls, while the other held my hips safely to the mattress.

The room was literally drowning in pheromones and each inhale made me come closer to the end. _“L-L-LEVI!”_

How was it even possible to come? I could only feel pain, this horrible, never-ending pain that made me want to cry all over again, but still, I wanted it to never end, I wanted it to continue and never stop and-

A finger lightly touched at my hole, at the same time Levi moved his other hand up and pressed at my pleasure gland and swallowed around me.

_“AAAALPHA~!”_

His finger left my hole, moving to jerk every single cum drop down his throat, while the other left my pleasure gland, moving down to soothe my overstimulated body.

Soft rustles made me open my eyes after a few moments of blackness, and I could only watch as a hand lazily appeared from the comforter, brushing my waist as it went to the glass of (presumably lukewarm by now) water on the night table by his side of the bed, and I was still, as the hand – now holding the glass –disappeared under the bed again.  
A few audible gulps, followed with a sigh, and the sound of glass hitting a soft matt on the floor.

The bed creaked as Levi moved himself up to beside me, hiding our lower body under the comforter and making us lay side by side.

He looked... _anxious_.... as he looked at me carefully, seemingly trying to read me like a book (which he most likely did), visibly relaxing, though still tense, afterwards.

“How are you feeling?” He coughed, making a grimace as he moved his tongue to wet his dry lips. I had experienced what he tasted uncountable times before, and the mere thought of it made me cringe, made me shudder, made tears start to fall, made me want _tosinkintothegroundandnever-_

“H-Hey, Hey, hey, Armin-!”

Arms, full of strength and protection, suddenly surrounded me and I hugged him closer to me, literally clinging to him like a lifeline, body shaking as I tried to hold in my wails.

_“Shhhh,_ brat.... _shhhhh._.... my brat, breathe...”

Croons, dark and lovely, so deep croons left his chest, vibrating through my body, and I mewled... blushing shortly thereafter by the pathetic noise that left me, and suddenly all my worries were gone, and I was just a simple omega in my Alpha's arms.

I sighed as he kissed my temple, giggled when he pecked my chin, I complained as he kissed my nose, and answered as his lips finally met mine.

The kisses where sweet, soft, _careful_ and all that I needed to have a small smile on my lips.

Levi had one too.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I had no idea how long we stayed there, in each others arms and doing nothing else but staring at each other, smiling from time to time almost foolishly, but I felt unexplainable safe when at last sleep took me.

I knew my Alpha would be there when I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * You have no idea how much I wanted to write 'Let it go...', and I don't even like that song, not the movie either for that matter :p XD


	15. Chapter 15; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been some time hasn't it? :p   
> Again, I'm deeply sorry, and I will skip the lame excuses so the fic can continue instead. :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic, and your support! :D
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER;  
> The graphic depiction of violence tag is applied here, and please read with caution. To be honest it isn't gory at all (not in my opinion at least), though I read Hannibal fics, and I've seen the show so... Yeah, just to be safe be AWARE OF THE TAG. The scene was actually supposed to be far more gory and such, but it just didn't end like that in the end.
> 
> With no further ado; Say hello to Farlan and Isabel! :D  
> Read and enjoy~! <3

Muffled sobs broke the eerie-quiet room, and my inner-Alpha cherished the sight in front of me. A disgusting creature; a disgusting, distasteful creature tied to a wooden chair in the middle of a dark, dirty basement with dried blood splattered everywhere you could see. Both the disgusting creature and I knew many unlucky souls had died here, and both he and I knew he wouldn't be the last.

Because yes, the disgusting creature had realised his time had come, and the earlier desperate muffled sobs and begs had decreased its vigour, and were now just pathetic sounds from an equally pathetic Alpha.

The same Alpha that the day before had touched my Armin, _my_ omega, daring to threaten my claim on him. I was really looking forward to killing him; making him cry out in terror, cry out in pain, watching his face become purple as _lifeleaveshim-_

“L-Levi, calm down or you can't play with him anymore.” I blinked, first now realising that my hands were around his neck, making it impossible for him to breathe. A hand on my shoulder made my hands slowly loosen its grip. A quick look behind me told me Isabel had stopped me, and that Farlan seemed bored, leaning towards a blood-drenched wall as he watched us with half-lidded eyes.

I simply nodded my thanks, and Isabel's grin was identical to freaking Crazy Glasses’. She was as giddy too . . . I tried to ignore my inner shivers and I stepped back, looking the ugly creature over with a critical eye. “Farlan...” I didn't need to say more, we had worked together long enough to create a nearly non-verbal communication.

Farlan barely moved, “Merlton Mitenton. Age 58. Beta wife. Two children in their late twenties. Gives gift to Nile Dok after each pay.”

“How long with my omega?” It was practically only growls, and I was surprised they even understood me. “About three years. Unknown amount of times...” A snarl. Loud. Short. Filled with _malice_. The ugly creature flinched, whimpered, tears and snot mixed together on his face. “Did my omega look at you like that when you abused him? Crying, sobbing and begging you to stop... were each omega you abused like that?.... I bet they were, you ugly thing. I bet they all begged, but you didn't stop. Never stopped. Fortunately, you can't do much without a dick...”

That new information made the ugly creature let out a shout, and pathetic movements came from a man wanting to survive the bitter end. “Are you curious about what we will use to accomplish that...?” I stepped up, and opened a drawer to my right, watching a collection of one of my favourite tools. I picked one, and turned around, watching fear and the face a man had as he pissed himself. “This one. One of my most beloved spoons. Are you curious about why that, and not one of the many sharp knives you can see on the walls....? Isabel, please tell him...”

Isabel let out a giggle, and a skip was in her steps as she went up to beside me. “A spoon isn't quite sharp. And you must use much strength, and many amount of tries to even make a cut. We have no idea how long time it will take before your cock is cut off. It's part of the fun!” Another giggle. The man looked devastated. “Farlan, would you do the honour...”Said man made a move, but my next words made him stop, “...after I'm done with him.”

I didn't need to look to know my most trusted friends shared a look. I rarely stopped Farlan and Isabel's torturing methods, preferring to watch them. It was rarer that I tortured people myself, due to my OCD that made me for example despise other people's bodily fluids like blood... I didn't really care what they thought. This man had harmed _my_ Armin, and now it’s time to harm him back.

Without a second thought, I kicked his side, and the man (and the chair) landed on his side on the stone floor, gasping in knocked off breaths. I lifted him up again as if he weighted nothing, just to kick him down again. The silent audience behind me let me do this a couple more times, before stopping my fun.

“Big-brother!” Isabel complained, and I immaturely rolled my eyes, picking him up again. Hitting him in the jaw and the eye twice before I finally stepped back. “He’s all yours.”

I calmly looked as Isabel ripped the buttons off his pants, freeing his member before slowly moving the precious spoon of ours closer to it. I walked then, to the showers, hearing the man’s screams as I stepped into the bathroom, discarding my clothes before stepping into the chalk-white tiles, pressing a button and sighing in relief as too-hot water fell on me, washing away invisible creatures from my skin.

My inner Alpha was calm now; a simple shadow at the back of my head. I knew now that my omega was safe, safe from the ugly thing that had harmed him for many years, which had made him have awful nightmares that made him scream and shout night after night. My inner Alpha was pleased with how I had taken away a threat, and with a start I realised I wanted to kill every being that had harmed my Armin in any way. I had a plan ready before I could stop myself.

I smiled.

It was not a nice smile...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A light snore was the first thing I heard as I opened the door to the basement, stepping up to ground level. My lips twitched, more as each step to bedroom made the snoring louder. My eyes crinkled at the sight in front of me. Armin was lying on his stomach; comforter most likely kicked off him and currently lying messily around his feet. His sleepshirt was inched upwards, showing delicious pair of pale skin and his lovely blue boxers. I stood there for a short eternity, simply seeking in the treat in front of me, lips fighting off the smile threatening to appear.

Armin made a soft noise, the snoring stopping abruptly and he tensed up immediately. Crooning, I saw him relax, turning around to face me properly with a half-asleep expression. “W-where have you been…?” the blonde young man complained, looking like he wanted to get up but too tired to actually do so.

“Taken a shower,” I said, knowing my hair was lightly damp and went to my side of the bed, easing into it with a small sigh. Armin spared a glance towards the half-open bathroom-door and I silenced a curse, knowing he didn’t believe me. “The bathroom’s not been in use, Levi.” He said simply, now looking at me a little warily, becoming awake in a second.

“I used the shower next to my work-out room. Went for a work-out.” I cursed myself of what I added, knowing it would seem suspicious, especially to one as clever (and beautiful) as Armin Arlert. The blonde let out a nearly inaudible breath, then nodded, refusing to look at me as he did so. When I slowly moved my hand to his shoulder he tensed up; it took a great long while before he slowly moved his hand to touch my chest, then quickly extracting it, turning away with his back to me with a movement of finality.

I killed down the urge to press him to me, covering him in my scent, and took a deep breath, relaxing myself to a state of near sleep. Maybe he sensed it; maybe Armin sensed that I was close to sleep, maybe he simply thought I was asleep already. I have no idea. But right before sleep took me (and him) I heard him whisper, “Y-you smell of blood, Levi.”

Soft snores followed, my omega falling into deep sleep, but I, I remained awake the whole night.


	16. Chapter 16; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, how late is it possible to be!?!?! O.o  
> I'm deeply sorry for not updating this fic, and to be honest I have no good excuses. The only excuse I can make is that life got in the way, and I've had troubles finishing this fic. I've sadly not been in the right 'mood' for it. ;p  
> There's six chapters left to go though; Wooot! *cheers*
> 
> Warning;  
> SMUT (though not so explicit many other fics are)  
> STRONG MENTIONS OF ARMIN'S PAST  
>  Please read with caution
> 
> IF SMUT IS NOT YOUR THING, you can skip after the linebreak/scenebreak. If you're curious about what happens after the linebreak/scenebreak, please read the end notes.
> 
> ABOUT LEVI AND ARMIN IN THIS FIC;  
> Levi; I had troubles finding out what he says in the emotional moments in this chappie, and I'm only somewhat pleased with what he says. 
> 
> Armin; his memories and fears really makes him suffer in this chapter, and I don't know if you understand all his actions in this chapter. I tried to put words into describing why he does it, but I'm not sure if I succeded in doing so. :p
> 
>  
> 
> With no other words;  
> Please read and enjoy~!

I woke up to the sound of a small _vrrr_. A tiny sound of something vibrating that lasted less than five seconds. I blinked, turning my head lazily towards Levi's side of the bed where his phone laid on his night table, blinking. I heard the sound of running water behind a closed bathroom-door, and I could slightly feel the steam from my Alpha’s heated shower, since he had the preference to its ‘cleansing value’, as he once told me.

The small _vrrr_ sounded again, and I spared a quick glance towards the locked bathroom-door before reaching quickly towards it, seeing a message from ‘Farlan’ flash across the screen for a second before turning black.

_Sorry boss_

_Sent 10.43_

If I had trusted Levi I wouldn’t have touched the screen to life, praising slightly for his uncoded screen. But Levi lied to me yesterday, smelling like blood, pain and despair, someone elses’ blood, pain and despair and lying straight at my face and…

I let out a breath, zooming into the ‘three unread messages’ and touching it. They were all from ‘Farlan’.

 

  _Isa and I forgot ourselves._

_Had too much fun._

_We’re sorry boss_

_Sent 10.12_

 

_Watch the telly._

_Its breaking news_

_Sent 10.42_

 

_Sorry boss_

_Sent 10.43_

A breath left me, flickering through the words, trying to understand its meaning. I couldn’t, I didn’t know enough, far from enough, to do. Checking the time, which was 10.44, I took a deep breath, the decision made when I breathed out and I laid the phone back on the night table, swinging my legs to the floor and – Ignoring my (lack of, since I was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt) proper wear I went towards the living room, turning on the TV and was met with…. _cooking._

I blinked, watching milk become mixed with flour and sugar before realising this ‘Farlan’ person was not talking about baking a cake. Touching a number, the program was switched to a 24 hours news-channel, where the host was looking directly at the camera, while a photo of a man I never wanted to see again was next to the host. Shaking hands increased the volume with a press of a button, and I could only stare as the news was told.

_“…is now. Breaking News: a body was found in the South Lake 8 this morning by some joggers. Half an hour ago the police had this to say,”_ the screen was switched to a police-conference, where a grave man spoke to the reporters, _“The body is identified as Merlton Mintenton, who was reported missing 21.00 last night. He was last seen on his way from the mall with business-associates. Everyone who knows something should give the police information. Call this number to..”_

I was shaking, breaths leaving me too quick for it to be healthy, and with a start I realised I wasn’t alone in the room. Spinning around I became face to face with Levi, with a towel around his waist, hair dripping down to his shoulders, phone in hand and looking at me with a face free from all emotions. A while went by with us simply staring at each other, trying to read what the other party was feeling.

Then slowly, Levi reached out his hand. I flinched, hunching together, and nearly flinched again by the flash of hurt that went across his face, though he quickly got control over his emotions, and moved his hand slower, incredibly slow towards me like I was a scared little kitten, and I had force myself not to move away. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand hover millimetres from my arm, I could feel its heat radiating and my instincts told me to step closer to him. It was only my rational mind that stopped me.

His fingers brushed mine as he took hold of the controller, pressing a button and all the noises of the TV-screen was gone, leaving us bathing in silence. I was breathing heavily, trying to control my conflicting emotions and thoughts that ran from ‘get away from him, he’s dangerous’ to ‘I need his comfort. Only he can give me comfort. Mate. My Alpha, my mate…’ When Levi laid his hand carefully over mine, all emotions broke free.

A wail, a tiny wail that increased its strength as my arms came around his neck, hugging me close, unexplainable close to his warm and strong frame. My legs were around his waist, and one of his hands were around me, keeping me steady, but it quickly vanished by my words. “D-Don’t t-touch me!” When he tried to get me to let go of him though, I panicked. “D-d-don’t, I want to stay close to you!”

“Armin…” Levi sounded confused, and his eyes held uncertainty and worry when they met mine. He sighed though, deciding not to argue and carried me to the sofa, where he sat us down. I immediately sat up on his lap, arms around his neck tightening as I seeked his (bare-chested) warmth. Then we just… stayed there. Seeking up each other's warmth and smell, me trying not to focus too much on the few water-droplets still clinging to his slowly drying hair.   

 “Are you going to ask me?”

My breath hitched, and I moved away from his warmth, sparing a glance at the telly and flinching when a photo of the man came up, quickly turning around and hiding my face by pressing it as close to his chest that I could. “W-will I like the answer?” my voice cracked in the end, and I had to breathe in deeply before I began to cry again.

“It depends on what you’ll want to hear.” I huffed by his answer, and spared him a quick glare. Now he huffed. “What do you think based on the text-messages..?” I flinched, blushing by being caught, even though he looked far from angry about it, and I quickly muttered “your fault for not having a lock..” I could practically _hear_ his mouth twitch, but when he spoke his mime was all Levi-serious. “Based on the text-messages, Armin… tell me what you think.” Even though he tried to be discreet, I could hear the command in his voice, and I reluctantly stepped onto the reason I had such conflicting feelings.

“…You….” Here I coughed, trying to put words into proper order as I thought out what the messages meant, “You… you knew those people mentioned in the text…you knew…” Here my heart rate increased, as different emotions fought to decide what I was going to feel and when I finally figured it all out, I was both afraid, upset and _pleased!?_ , “Y-You knew they had him….y-you took him after the M-M-Mall right, after he came and-” My breath hitched, more as the scene from the Mall played out again; of how he had spoken; the look in his eyes as he reminded me with glee what he had done with me, of the lust in his eyes as he took me in, of the feeling of his fingers to my neck, ruining me _**once again**_...

“Hey, Armin...” Levi pressed me towards him and began crooning, but the normally comforting sound didn’t stop my tears from falling, it actually only made them fall quicker down my face as I once again remembered what I was; destroyed, trash, just something people could use and then throw away, a ragdoll, a toy everyone could play with-Levi’s lips met mine, awakening me from my dark thoughts, “I have no idea what you’re thinking about but snap out of it. Nothing the man did to you is your fault, and to be honest: if I could, I would have killed him myself.”

A sob left me, more when he just took his arms around me and just told me repeatedly; “Nothing the man said about you is true. You are nothing of what he said.” He pressing me closer to him always followed these two sentences; the only smell I could breathe was his comforting ones, and whispering once again words I didn't know I needed, “If I could, I _would_ have killed him myself.” I was not ashamed of how happy his admission made me, of how my chest was tingling due to his words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Hey, are you ready to go to bed?” We were spooning on the sofa, me being the little spoon as we watched a documentary about the different species living in the sea. Levi was drawing random patterns on my arms with his fingers, and his warm, bare chest to my back made me dousy and tired. He had been bare under the towel when he had found out I had read his messages, and had promptly went to the bathroom to change into a pair of boxers when it got clear we were watching something on the telly. He didn’t change into a shirt, though I was far from complaining….

Yawning was my reply to his question, and I heard him make a Levi-typical snort to my ear. “Come on then, sleepy head.” I let out a shout as he as easily as nothing lifted me up bridal-style, ignoring my kicking limbs that tried to get him to let me go. He actually _laughed_ at my attempts, kissing me on the forehead before he dropped me on the bed as if I was a sack of potato.

_“H-hey!”_ I tried half-heartedly to sound angry, but the spurts of laughter gave me away. Levi just smiled though, pecking me on the lips as he got on the bed too: laying down on top of the covers as I did and just breathed in and out in a calm rhythm, as one sleeping did. He wasn't sleeping though. I smiled foolishly, and decided the best way to show him I didn’t buy the act was by bending down and kiss him. I did, fully on his lips and he sighed into it, moving his hand to cradle my face slightly, and didn’t open his eyes before after the kiss ended.

“I tried to sleep.” He complained weakly, as his face didn’t look bothered at all by my actions. I just snorted, “No, you didn’t.” Levi gave me a half-smile and admitted, “Okay, I didn’t.” I smiled back, though blushed when he reached up and twirled a piece of blonde hair around a finger. I had no idea where the impulse came from, but I initiated another kiss, one on a much different calibre than the one previous. As the kiss proceeded, I found myself moaning, gripping his shoulders as our tongues continued to play, Levi growling from deep-within his chest as he sensed the want slowly building within me, telling him I had begun to enjoy it.

When the kiss finally ended, and I had no idea how long it took (I had enjoyed it far too much to take note of the time), he was lying outstretched on the bed, with me straddling his waist. We were both breathing heavily, so heavily in fact that I at first didn’t hear him when he called my name, but when I did I spared him a glance; 

"Even though I love this view, I think it will be smart of you to get off me before my problem gets larger.” I frowned, not understanding what he meant. The Alpha sighed, then deliberately moved his hips up.

Oh.

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah, _‘oh’_ ” Levi said, though he only sounded amused by my reaction to his erection brushing the inner side of my thighs.

Moving up to a sitting position, he placed me beside him before getting out of the bed. “I’m gonna jerk off in the shower.” He told me ever so bluntly before turning around to do just that.

“No!” I yelled back, promptly blushing by the raised eyebrows I got as he turned around to look at me.

“Am I not going to jerk off in the shower?”

“Yes!” I said quickly, and then looked away as the eyebrows raised higher.

“Why am I not going to jerk off in the shower, Armin?”

“I want you too… I mean…I can… we can…” No matter how much I tried, I couldn’t find the right words. Levi simply waited patiently for me to figure it out. “Can we… I mean… _you know_ …” I moved my body a little, trying to give him a hint but by the look on his face, he didn’t get it. “Can we do… I mean…. _Sex_ …” By now Levi had wide eyes, but he let me finish with the mess of words that never seemed to sit well together, “… I mean… what people do… I want to— I-If _you_ want to… I mean….do…the do..?” I ended hesitantly, though looked quickly away when I saw his shocked face, too ashamed of myself for expecting an Alpha like him to accept such a slutty invitation, especially when he knew many other Alphas and Betas had used me for what I truly was; a warm body to fuck.

“Armin?” He said it so softly, so emotionally that I spared him a quick glance before I could stop myself. To my utter surprise, Levi didn’t look disgusted, but _worried_. He had a hand reaching out to me, and I took it, my own shaking as much as his. While holding my hand Levi stepped closer until his legs hit the bed, in which he got on it, and oh-so-softly gave me a kiss.

“Why?” Never before had such a simple question been so difficult to answer. I cleared my throat, and then answered by giving him a peck on the lips. Levi blinked, clearly not expecting that, but continued asking. “Do you want to?” Here he watched me closely waiting for an answer.

“I-I want to if you want to.” It came out weak.

He scoffed, “And I want to if _you_ want to, so find another answer, brat.”

Shooting a pout his way, in which he rolled his eyes, I looked down at our still holding hands while I looked for the right words. “I-I’ve thought about it…b-before,” I confessed, hearing his noise of surprise by my admittance. The times I was alone, where he was off working his non-legal job, I could spend minutes just looking at the bed we were currently sitting on, just imagining how it would feel like if we had proceeded to penetrative sex… “…It’s only today…” I began again, though Levi softly interrupted me, as though speaking to himself “After this morning with the bastard...” I ignored his words as though he never said them though looking away while I spoke, “When you said that you would k- _kill_ him if you could… I felt….” Flushing I squeezed his hand before I let it go.

“You felt what, Armin…?”

“I felt….safe….” I was quick to add though, “N-Not that I haven’t felt safe with you before, b-because I _have!_ It’s just when you said that you would kill him I felt protected- _safe_ by you and…”

When Levi took his arm around me some moments later: I leant towards him, and sighed in relief when his scent showed no signs of him being disgusted. “If you ask Shitty Glasses about it, she will probably say that it is something left behind from the start of the dynamics and such…when the world was far more dangerous, and safety and protection was the difference between life and death….yada, yada…”

“I meant what I said, brat. If I could I _would_ have killed him… And if I find out who else’s touched what’s mine, I will kill them too.”

A breathy moan left me by his words, and I squirmed when Levi sent me his own look of hunger. Our lips clashed together as though they never were apart, and only when I felt I would faint by lack of oxygen did we part, and Levi’s voice was full of hunger, though mostly worry when he asked me, “Do you really want to do this?”

Pushing through the memories that made me want to hide in the bathtub, I got myself up on hands and knees, pressing my head down upon a pillow, and pushed my butt up as high as I could on shaking knees. Levi gasped and for a second or two the only thing in the room was the Alpha’s alluring lust, but as quickly as it came it was gone, and I shook when I felt his hands on my waist. “No, Armin…we’re not doing it like that.”

I gasped as I was dragged backwards and into his open arms, and it took a while before I fully registered his words. When I did though, I was beyond confused. “H-H-How are we doing it then? This is the o-only way.”

Levi made a noise as if he was hurt, and his grip around me tightened before he slowly let me go. “There’s countless different ways to do it. A common, maybe even the most position is one on their back and another over them, so that they are face to face….what do you think about that…?”

I frowned as I tried to imagine the position, and to my surprise, it sounded vaguely familiar… maybe I had read it in a book or seen it in a movie when I was young and innocent…? Nodding, I let out a shaky breath and placed myself on my back, my head to my pillow, and I let out another shaky breath as I saw my Alpha come closer, hovering over me in a position that if others had done it I would have screamed in fear, but when he did, I felt safe and protected.

Leaving a light peck on his lips, Levi accepted the kiss I initiated, and quickly got control over it, letting the kiss become slow as every touch of his let my skin tingle in joy. Ending the kiss, my Alpha left soft pecks on my skin, slowly trailing down to my waist, where he began nibbling on my skin, making moans leave me breathlessly, more when he licked each bitten scent gland, making it more obvious for others that I was his.

“L-Levi!” I moaned, and said Alpha let out a low, sexy chuckle, helping me out of my shirt as I tugged at the fabric. Now shirtless, every part of my body tingled as I felt his pale eyes take in my chest.

“Such a beauty,” I whined as I felt the affection in his voice, when I knew he was being honest. No one had ever made me feel like I was feeling right now; happy, in love, _bare_ and not feeling the slightest need to shield myself for this strong human being over me. Humming, Levi kissed me once on the lips before he moved down my now bare chest, leaving kisses, small nips and sucks as he slowly trailed down a body of mine that was full of scars and bad memories and-

“You okay?” Blinking I realised distressed noises was leaving my lips, and that Levi looked concerned as he took in my facial expressions. Taking a deep breath, every bad memory left me and I nodded, offering him a small smile he offered back, sending me a look of relief. Levi proceeded with his kisses, though seemed to be much more sure that I enjoyed every touch on my body and Levi paused when he came to my groin. “Do you want me to continue?”

My first instinct was to say ‘No’. I instantly felt the touches the men had placed on me as they took me without my consent, the _pleasure_ they felt as I resisted, and their smile when they smelt my tears, their laughter to my cries, their _glee_ as they marred my skin-

“Okay.” Levi said, moving his head away and- My hand was to his hair, gripping it, though not tightly enough to physically hurt. “A-Armin…?” he sounded stunned.

“P-P- _Please_ don’t stop! Levi…” Flushing like a madman I had to fight not to look away, and breathing out a small breath of air I let out words I _never_ expected to say; “P-Please t- _take_ me, Levi, I _want_ you too-“ Lips to mine stopped my words abruptly, and I sighed, pressing him closer and enjoying the feeling of his bare chest to mine. Looking at me for a moment, as though deliberating the truth to my words, Levi said, “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He trailed kisses down me again, taking care of kissing around my nipples enough times to make them hard and begging to be touched. My breaths increased as I became more and more aroused, and I had no idea what to do with my shivering legs. Oh so slowly Levi pressed kisses onto my skin, moving closer and closer to my boxers. He stopped as he touched them, and looked at me closely, as though waiting for a sign. The seconds ticked on and I became quite impatient, and I slid off my boxers myself, parts of me cherishing Levi’s low gasp and the increased scent of arousal as I did so.

“Oh, Armin my Armin..”

I mewled, hands flying to his back to keep him close, as the thought that I was finally truly naked in front of him went off my mind as soon as Levi kissed me. “You’re so _beautiful_. So damn beautiful, Armin, and you’re mine, only **_mine_** ” Shivers went down my spine, and I pressed him closer to me, enjoying his primal words of declaration. My whole body was like a firework of arousal, though I was far from reaching completion. I needed Levi now.

“Levi…” I began, meeting his kisses repeatedly, “Please…,” my squirming hips told him anything he needed to know, and Levi’s lips trailed kisses down my body again and I doubted I would ever get tired of it. Way down my body, only a breath away from my weeping erection, my Alpha uttered sinful words, “Can I kiss your pretty cock, Armin…?”

The moan I made and my moving hips told him everything he needed.

A light kiss was placed to the base of my cock, followed shortly by one slightly above the last one. Only Levi’s light hold on my waist stopped him from getting a hard cock slammed into his face. The light kisses continued, moving slowly up to the head of my cock, and I mewled, moaning as my sound gave me a tongue. What I was experiencing was moving me closer and closer to completion, and I breathily told him so, assuming he would stop.

Levi didn’t.

With a cry I came down his throat as he at the last second deep-throated me as easily as nothing, and every single drop of cum he swallowed as though it was air. Every part of me was shaking in the afterglow and I was staring at the white walls around me without actually watching it as the euphoria slowly but steadily left me. A warm hand was stroking my thigh softly, and the soothing rhythm told me Levi had been doing it for some time. Glancing up I blushed as I felt his warm eyes meet mine, looking at me like he had never seen someone like me before, looking at me like I was some kind of God.

Having such a look directed at me made my senses go thousands of miles per second, and before I could prevent it, the past slammed into me and reminded me once again what I was. **_You are a pathetic pile of trash if you believe an Alpha would touch you after your slutty past. If he ever finds out how many you have spread your legs to he will banish you, or better yet _**_kill_ ** _you for ruining his home with your ugly presence. No Alpha like Levi would like an used thing like you anywhere close to a mate, you will be happy being his play thing, nothing more. You are not_** _worth_ ** _more._** Ashamed whimpers left me as I was reminded what I was, and I couldn’t spare my Alpha a look as I whispered, “P-please stop.”

Levi did it immediately with no questions asked, and I was immensely grateful for the kind-hearted Alpha before me, an Alpha I realised I had to move away from for not to taint him. I flinched as I felt his hand dry away my tears, “Please don’t.” I said, “I’m dirty…” slipping out before I could stop it and I felt Levi freeze.

“Armin…?” he asked me softly, gaining no response other than a flinch. “Did you say what I think you said?” A whimper left me before I could stop it, and croons were leaving the Alpha, surrounding me like a blanket, easing all tension like nothing. “You’re not dirty, you’re _far_ from dirty.” Tears fell and I turned my back to him, not wanting him to see my vulnerable state. A warm hand moved to mine, giving it a little squeeze, “You’re not dirty, Brat. You can never be dirty.” It was his tone that made me loose it, the great belief and confidence that he was right. He wasn’t. “Y-You’re wrong,” I said, voice quivering as I continued, “M-Men have touched me and I’ve let them, I’ve-”

“The men are dirty. Not you.” My head turned so quickly I was actually surprised I hadn’t snapped my neck, and I was glaring at him with unshed tears as I spoke, “You don’t understand Levi. They touched me and I didn’t stop them, a-and I can’t be untouched ever again and I’m dirty and useless and-“ Warm arms surrounded me as soon as the first sob left me and I pressed my face into his chest, sobbing as I felt his lovely scent cover me from head to toe. “You’re not dirty,” he told me again and again, as though he wanted it to be burned into my skin, “ _Nothing_ you say will make me believe that you are, brat, so don’t even try.”

These words made me shut my mouth, and I gasped in surprise as he kissed me, as I honestly never expected to feel his lips again, that the Alpha before me would be so disgusted of me that he would never be close to me again. “Nothing that happened in the past will make me believe you are dirty, brat.” He told me, brushing away the tears that only fell and showed no signs of stopping. His warm and strong arms cradled me closer to him and I cherished it, enjoying his strong and masculine scent and his breath tingling my ear as he whispered again and again and again, “You’re not dirty. You’re not worthless. You’re _perfect_ , amazing and **_mine_**.” My nails were scratching his back as a needy whimper escaped me, a reaction to his possessiveness and the growl leaving him at the last word. My instincts were screaming one thing at me, _MATEMATEMATEMATEMYMATE_ and when Levi uttered the next words I was shaking in need.

“The ugly men who abused you are going to die a horrible death, _every_ last one of them. I will make sure of that.” Soft lips met mine, kissing me like I was the purest thing on the planet, and it seemed only natural that we gradually, _oh so_ gradually turned into more than just kisses. Heavy breaths were leaving us as we finally parted, and with a blink I realised I was on my back, Levi over me with my arms holding him close. His hand was once again moving soothingly up and down my thigh, and a small mewl of impatience left my Omega side as nothing happened.

A small ‘pop’ went unheard as he kissed me once again, and tensed up before I relaxed as I felt a coated finger circling my hole. Levi’s movements were slow and calming, that when he lightly prodded at it my body eased the tip of his finger in. I sighed. The finger inside me moved some, and I tensed, thoughts darkening as I remembered my past, and Levi kissed me on the lips once more, seemingly knowing when I was scarily close to upset, and he kissed, deepening it when I made a sound of enjoyment. As soon as I was relaxed, Levi moved his finger again, crooning as tension appeared, making them disappear as quickly as nothing.

“Is this okay?” My Alpha asked me softly, and I nodded after a second’s thought, knowing with certainty that it was okay. The truth of the statement made a surprised and happy smile appear at my lips, and I looked up at him, meeting his fond smile from above. “You’re so pretty, Armin.” I flushed, a lovely laugh left my mate’s lips, and with a start I realised two fingers were inside me, moving in a calm, controlled rhythm. _When had he put the second in?!_ Enchanting lips to mine made my mind go blank, and I was suspecting Levi’s lips for being a drug when once again time has passed when our lips moved away from each other, three fingers now loosening me up, touching my prostate whenever he could. I was in high heavens and my Alpha showed no signs to stop, and my erection was straining with the need to come when I couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Levi! P- _please-_ “ I stopped abruptly, shame and embarrassment pressing down onto my heart, telling me that only whores begged, that I was used, that _no one_ cared about me anymore, that my Alpha was not going to sleep with someone as vile and disgusting as me and- “My Omega, don’t-” The raven said much, _much_ more but the words went over my head, and all I could think about was what he called me.

Omega. My _Omega._ Capital O. Capitalized words were of importance and that Levi called me his Omega…. I swallowed. Tears were threatening to fall, but I had no idea what emotion made them. All that I knew was that I never expected to hear that word ever in my lifetime. “Levi-” I began but said man stopped me with a kiss, ensuring a speechless blonde even more incapable to use words. We were both breathless when we a long while later moved away to get in air. “Do you still want to…” Levi, despite his usual bluntness, didn’t finish his sentence, and I was blushing furiously as I hesitantly nodded.

The soft kiss he gave me cleansed away every worry I possibly could have for my silent admittance, and I was both giddy and nervous when my Alpha moved himself into position, placing my legs around his waist and brushing a few hair strands off my face. “Sure you want to do this?” Our lips met in answer, and before I knew it, his erection slid inside me, filling me up prettily, and a low moan was shared with each other when he was all the way inside. “You okay?” My arms around him, pressing us together, told him everything he needed to know, and Levi slowly began moving his hips, moving slowly out then in. My nails that lightly scratched his back, together with heated kisses made all horrible memories disappear, and made me truly enjoy his movements. His heated strong flesh to mine kept me locked to now, engulfing me purely in Alpha, MY Alpha, telling me I was _safe_ , telling me he would _protect me_ , telling me he would never leave me, and all this through scent alone.

Whimpers, whines and moans were leaving my lips one after another, crying out the pleasure I experienced by Levi’s rhythmic thrusts and powerful hand movements as his hand was stroking my erection with the exact strengthening and easing I needed to come undone. I moaned as I came, covering both our chests in white, and Levi growled as he too came seconds later, filling me up with his release and his strong arms around me tightening as the orgasm hit home. When we at last eased away from utter euphoria, we were smiling, quite foolishly I must add, towards each other, and soft, ridiculously soft kisses was placed onto one another’s sensitive lips, teasing the other about what we just did.

And it was like this, _embraced_ together as though we lived only for the other: Levi fussing softly to himself about _messes_ and _bacteria_ and _cute brats_ as he cleaned us both up with products I doubted even professional cleaners owned, hidden away in his night drawer, (I didn’t know he had all this in there, but I couldn’t say I was very surprised), hand trailing up and down my back that I realised I… that I was in love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After linebreak/scenebreak;  
> Levi and Armin gradually have sex, and Armin suffers from bad memories and fears which stops him from enjoying it some times. Levi learns about his fears and about some of his memories, and gives him support and help. In the end they have sex, and Armin realises something shocking afterwards; (he's in love with Levi...) O.o


	17. Chapter 17; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it wasn't completely around the 22nd, though I must say I'm glad it wasn't that far later.
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely support and kind words I got from you all. I regret deleting the info-update just because of your heart-warming words. I'm really sory for not replying to you, but I will have you know I am immensly grateful for the words and support I got from you all. (I'm getting a bit teary-eyed just writing this)  
>  The funeral was both nice and sad (I cried a lot), and I think it was good for the whole family to meet, many of those we hadn't met in years.
> 
>  
> 
> ABOUT THIS CHAPTER;  
> I'm not completely happy with it. From 1 to 10, where 1 is the least pleased and 10 is the most pleased, I'm about 5-6, which is honestly not that good.  
> I will hopefully rewrite or add more to this chapter later, as I feel it is far from finished.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it though.   
> Please read and enjoy~!

It was weird to be so intimate towards another human being, and not feeling a single itch of bacteria and such. My mind was calm for the first time in forever it seemed, as not a single part of my body was telling me to become clean and that as fast as possible.

Armin moved closer to me and I let him, a smile shaping my lips as I smelled our mixed scents. It was _deliciously_ heavy in the room. I couldn’t be more happy. I kissed him, kissing him again when his arms moved to around my shoulders, hugging us closer and wordlessly telling me he wanted me to continue. The feeling of his body so close to mine made me nearly euphoric, and my length hardened considerably in no time at all. Armin froze as my erection brushed his thigh, but the tension soon left him as he looked at me.

“I was thinking about jerking myself off, want to join me?” I loved his embarrassment as I said the word ‘jerking off’, and cherished the flush of heat coming to his face as arousal shaded his scent. I moved my hand to his, and linked together they went slowly downwards, our breathing becoming heavier as our shared arousal heated each other up, and when we finally reached our goal our cocks was not far from bursting.

“L-Levi…” He breathed out, his voice so shaky I at first believed he was afraid, though his scent quickly told me it wasn’t it. Our movements quickened, more as a steadier stream of pre-cum leaked out of our cocks, and we were breathing heavily onto each other’s faces, sparing rare moments to breathe when our lips weren’t touching. When we finally came – _too early, perfectly, not fast enough–_ we were shaking and had to move slightly away to get better and colder air.

A small, stupid smile was on my face when our eyes finally met, though the goofy smile of Armin’s seriously outdid mine. Cherishing the look of ease Armin was holding I kissed him lightly on the lips, humming when he kissed me back. My soft cock strained to get hard, and in the end I had to end it, the blonde let out a whine in complaint.

“I would love to stay in bed with you, mate, but cum is jucky at best and…” I shook the dirtied hand in response, and I saw Armin flush. He flushed more when he saw me strut _ass_ -naked towards the bathroom, keeping the door wide open as I washed my hands and belly, coming back with a wet towel. Armin gratefully took it, and quickly cleaned himself as best as he could, though it was obvious that he needed to take a shower. Scratch that, we both needed to shower to get the grease off our skin. Ugh, the mere thought of it made a part of me itch.

_Lovely…._

“Want to share a shower with me?” The blush colouring my mate’s cheek was worth the embarrassment I felt with my proposal, though it quickly became changed with worry as Armin moved, wincing as he did so. “Shit brat, you alright?” I was beside him immediately, eyes looking him over to find out where it hurt. Armin stammered and looked away flushed as he took the comforter over his lower abdomen.

Oh.

_“Oh…”_ An awkward silence passed. I coughed. Armin looked down at his fingers and scratched the back of his head. Another silence passed. It was far worse than the one previous. I was contemplating just going to the shower myself, but the Alpha side of me refused to let the omega out of my side. That sure possessive fact told me a little problem with my plan though; no way in hell would I let my omega shower when he was in so much pain.

“Want to take a bath?”

Armin looked at me, frowning, “You don’t have a bathtub anymore. It’s leaking from a pipe, remember and you refuse to get help from a professional.”

“Not the one in here… I have one close to my… _gym_ …” I winced. I winced more as Armin looked at me with a partly doubtful, partly afraid expression. He swallowed, then nodded. A slight nod. I put my arms around him, my omega looking a bit confused, before he shouted in surprise, suddenly in my arms bridal style. “L-Levi…” His blush was delicious, and I kissed him, a smile broadening somewhat as I saw him cover his erection with his hands.

Carrying him as easy as nothing I went to the basement's door, feeling my mate freeze for a second before he relaxed, taking a deep breath and tightening his arm around my neck. We went down a couple of stairs, entering the clean, wide bathroom I used after watching someone get tortured by Isabel and Farlan.

The bathroom consisted of a toilet, a wide as hell shower, and a sink, and on the other side of the bathroom was a door, and when entered we came into the bathtub. I heard Armin gasp, looking around the pristine-looking room, with the many beautiful designs and carefully made details. It looked extravagant, and didn't match the style in my house at all.

I knew Armin was wondering why such an expensive and luxerious bathtub was hidden in a basement, far from prying eyes, but he was too scared to ask I noted scenting his scent, the unmistakable tang of fear polluting the air around us. Turning a few knobs, warm water fell from the taps, and I let him test the water with his foot, placing him in the slowly filling bathtub as he nodded. Some inner part of me relaxed by the small moan he let out, and the thought of me taking care of my mate made me want to purr in happiness. I ignored the urge inside me wanting me to do just that, and I went and got a towel and a scrub from a cupboard.

Armin smiled when he saw the scrub, though blushed when I began to clean him with slow movements, most likely expecting to do so himself. He couldn’t hide the small moans that left him as I cleaned him with careful, soft strokes, though let him clean his private area as I felt him tense up, still sensitive after our earlier… _happenings._ I used this time to wetten a pair of cloth and clean off my stomach and groin, as I couldn't fight off the urge that was screaming at me that thousands of bacterias was crawling my skin. I let him soak in the hot water sometime after he was finished, the heat softening his tense muscles, and I helped him up and dried him with the towel when his fingers began looking wrinkly.

“U-Um…” Armin said, blushing a bit and I wordlessly took him in my arms again, sating an Alpha urge I didn’t notice I had, and I carried him up the stairs and up to groundlevel, finding a couple of boxers in our closet before I went my way to the living room. As soon as our private areas were covered I sat myself down in the sofa, placing my omega in my lap and I had to bite down the urge to hold him as close as possible as Armin moved a bit to get more comfortable. A silence went by, one no one of us broke for a very long time.

“Levi…” Armin began, biting his lip in hesitance as he most likely pondered what to say. A hum was the only indication that showed that I was listening, and I let an arm surround his waist, pressing him closer to me. “I-Is something wrong…? You’re not b-being your usual self…” Armin stuttered, “N-Not that I-I don’t like it but…I-I mean… uhm, what I meant to ask was…”

“I don’t know, brat,” I told him, even though I enjoyed how flustered my beautiful mate was, “My instincts are a mess at the moment… _I can’t seem to leave you alone_ …” I purposely let my voice darken as I spoke the last sentence, and I cherished the silent pleasure that went through him as Armin opened his mouth, no noise leaving him as he shivered. Smiling I gave him a kiss, and a comfortable silence passed in each other's arms.

“How are you feeling?” I asked in the end, and the blonde beauty let out a small hmm, “I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I’m just a bit sore…” Crooning my hands went over his tense muscles, and Armin let out a soft sigh as I unknotted them.

“Do you regret it…? Doing it, I mean…”

The smile my Armin sent me could make peace to the world, I was sure of it: “Of course not! I-It was so good and-” Flushing, the blonde shut his mouth with a click, and refused to spare me a look. A feeling I can’t describe with words clutched tightly at my heart, showing no signs of leaving anytime soon, not that I would replace it in the slightest.


	18. Chapter 18; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, it's way over a month!!!! 0.0 I'm deeply sorry for the wait; personal, school, and worklife have held a lot of my focus the last couple of months, and it will be in the middle of June that I might get a little more control over it. I doubt it though, sadly...
> 
> Hope you can accept this chapter, and I will try to focus more on this fic for the upcoming month to come. (I seriously hope I won't get up in written math exam.... I will know the 13th of May, aka Friday the 13th...... Yay me)
> 
> Regarding this chapter; it's quite cute and will be a prelude for the upcoming chapters. Hints are all in this chapter of what's going to happen   
> I realised when reading over this chapter, that I may have indirectly stated that Levi is worse than the Devil.... I laughed when I read it, and I haven't changed it. Shout out if you find it XD
> 
> With no further words, please read and enjoy~!

_I did it, and it was good. My Alpha was nice and made me feel good and it was amazing!_

My smile was wide and showed no signs of stopping as I got the bread from the cupboard, lying it on the cutting board as I found a suitable knife in one of the cupboards. Slicing up a few slices of bread, I smeared butter on it, and ended the delicacy with cheese. My stomach growled and I hurriedly cleaned off the bench, placing the knife, bread and cutting board in their suitable places while I laid the butter and cheese in the fridge. Sitting down at the counter I moved a slice of bread to my lips, and I ate it in quick bites, before I moved towards the others, eating them too in quick sessions.

I had just cleaned up the counter when I felt my Alpha’s presence as he closed the outer door. I shook as an urge overcame me, demanding me to stay as close to the Alpha as I could, and never ever letting go. The sudden rush of need to do so was so unexpected that a small whimper left me, and Levi sent me a concerned look when he stepped into the kitchen.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” I whispered, blinking in surprise when I realised it was true, and that the need was down to a manageable level. It didn’t seem like Levi believed me, but he nonetheless chose not to question me further as he gave me a soft kiss before he went to a cupboard and looked inside.

He froze, and his default-bored expression couldn’t hide his shock as he met my eyes. “Armin...” he said astonished, “I put a bread from the freezer to defrost yesterday night, and I only took three slices before I went to work this morning. So what…” The Alpha wordlessly placed what little that was left after the day, a tiny clump of bread maybe enough to only three-four slices. “What happened to my bread, Armin?”

At first, I blinked. Like we weren’t speaking the same language, and that I was decoding his words till my understanding. What was my Levi asking me really? Then I looked, properly looked at the pathetic and sad sight of said bread, and gasped. Oh my- _Did I really eat that? If I did, how did it all fit inside my stomach? And why_ \- Said stomach rumbled. - _and why am I still hungry?!_

“Are you going to answer me?”

I blinked once again. Stuttered. Tried again, “Um… yes… I mean I didn’t mean to- I have no idea how it is possible.”

“Me neither.” Levi said, though it was only after a minute or so of staring at me that he turned his attention to the bread again, “But still…” He paused, contemplating deep inside his mind. I made a tiny sound, shifting my weight to the other foot. It snapped him back to now. As if shaking away his thoughts, he placed a casserole on the bench. “Doesn’t matter.” He placed a cutting board and a knife not far from where I was standing, “I’m making vegetable-soup. Care to help me?”

I smiled brightly in answer, my stomach making its presence known soon after, and Levi let out a snort giving me a lettuce leaf, “Maybe this will appease lord Tummy. Wash it first though, I don’t want to know where it’d been.”

“Close to dirt I suppose.” The shudder my words made washed away the silent fear that Levi would hurt me after my snarky way. The quick look he sent me, mouth twitching as he tried to hide his humour, made me release air I didn’t know I had kept in, and give him a smile back. When we continued making dinner, a light and fond mood was between us, and silly banter and Levi’s unique way of speaking made it just perfect.

-.-.-

Blue eyes watched the time tick by, burning holes into the clock hanging on the wall as an annoying itch making itself known under my skin. I ignored it as much as I could, I really wanted to see this documentary about turtles after _all!_ , but no matter what I did, the itching wouldn’t leave my mind, and it was slowly making me insane. I had switched position on the sofa more times that I could count, from sitting to lying to slouching to _squatting_ and my mind never seemed to calm down in the slightest. It was a strong urge inside me, unknown and slowly rising that most of all destroyed my concentration though.

Levi was suddenly entering the living room, ruffling his hair lazily with a towel, and I practically exploded. “ _Finally!_ What took you so long?” I promptly took his hand and dragged him to the couch, pushing him down easily and turned my attention back to the television show without a word. I was breathing heavily, and it was only when I angrily took his arm around me when I realised I felt naked that Levi uttered anything at all. “..What..?”

I ignored him.

“Armin…?”

Huffing I turned the volume louder.

“Babe…?” Levi tried almost cautiously.

“I’ve wanted to see this documentary all week but I haven’t managed to focus. Wanna know why? Because you being in the shower makes me on edge.”

“I’m… sorry…?” Levi began after a long long while of just looking at me, “I’m sorry for washing away _Filth_ from my skin, and for freshening up after a long day at work? I’m sorry for not wanting to smell bad…?” The glare I sent him could make the Devil himself piss his pants. Levi _flinched_. It was only after I huffed and turned my attention to the turtles swimming on the telly, that I felt my Alpha relax and press me more comfortably and closer against his side.

-.-.-.-

“Brat…” I heard my Levi call some doors away, and I huffed when he called my name once again, grumbling about impatient Levis as I smeared butter over the slice of bread I was currently craving, and I hollered back “I’m coming!” as I angrily took a bite, placing the food and knives in their correct places as I mentally made a note to make another slice afterwards, as I shuffled my way in the general area of where I assumed my Alpha called from.

After a quick search I found him in the cleaning room, back to me as he angrily (or as angrily as he possibly could) threw clothes out from the laundry basket onto the floor in his obviously big deal of a search for something. “I’m here,” I said muffled through a bite of bread, though it did seem like Levi could hear me quite well.

“Hey, have you seen my ugly as shit green woolly sweater? I’m quite sure I placed it here two days ago, but it’s neither here or in the machine. Shitty Glasses says they will buy me a new one if I don’t prove I still got it. Have you seen it?”

An embarrassing long silence rested between us, and Levi actually stopped his frenetic search to turn his head and look at me. I’ve never seen anyone as speechless as he was right now, and I squirmed and tugged down the mentioned above sweater as good as I could over my ass, so that my white briefs weren’t showing. Heat coloured my cheeks as I felt that my Alpha’s attention was all on me, and I had to hold in a needy whimper as naked arousal poured out of him in waves.

“This is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” Levi breathed in awe, and I was partly aroused, partly embarrassed by his words. He scrunched his face soon after the declaration though, “The sweater is disgusting as fuck though. And unwashed.” He added in horror, and actually looked a bit ill. Not ill enough to dampen his aroused mood though.

_“Want me to take it off?”_ I asked, voice lower and more sensual than I intended, and I let out a shout as I was suddenly in the air, a hot mouth clashing into my own as my legs sealed itself around his waist, pressing us extremely close together though none of us complained. Levi placed me on the washer machine; hands almost frantic in the way he undressed my shirt, a giggle leaving me as he uttered ‘shit this sweater is ugly’.

I happily began undressing him too, enjoying his soft sounds of pleasure, and amidst the frantic unravel of clothes, flesh meeting flesh and in between heated kisses Levi entered me, and what came next was desperate movements, sounds of arousal and ever growing need. When completion came Levi was naked except for one sock, the other half of the pair he never found again.

I still laughed every time he complained about it.


	19. Chapter 19; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god, I AM SO SORRY!  
> Last update was the 1st of May and... I don't wanna think about how many months its been.
> 
> The only 'apology' I have is that I have been very little interested in this fic. Which is very sad since I love LeviArmin.... its just, my whole focus has been on many other fics, of writing many ideas and what's not. Ugh. Its also that I haven't been writing fanfictions all the time either, and I've been disinterested in doing anything other than reading fanfiction... :P
> 
> I just decided today, 4th of September that I needed to be done with this fic. Especially when it's just 4 chapters left, and I'm pretty much done with every single chapter.
> 
> Its 16:11 (right now, when I'm writing this) Norwegian time, and I'm thinking about posting chapter 20 later today. I just seriously want to finish this fic, and I can't stand the thought of leaving this fic unfinished.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the long, seriously long wait, and I'm also sorry that the quality of the last chapters won't be the best. But I promise you I will reread this fic at a later time and edit it and such.
> 
> With no further ado, here's FINALLY chapter 19! :D

Something was wrong. I could feel it.

Something was changing.

The change was not there overnight; it came gradually, little by little and it was only one day when I waited for the bathroom to become available, as Armin stepped out and past me wearing the skimpiest towel I’ve ever seen, that I became aware of the change. His scent was changing.

His usual scent of blueberry, vanilla and ink wasn’t just blueberry, vanilla and ink anymore. It was more. Much more. Alluringly more than that, teasing my nostrils everywhere I went as his scents seemed stuck to absolutely everything. My instincts screamed and growled every time his scent reached me, keeping me on edge to something I didn’t know was.

His scent was doing so much to my senses and body that more often than not I was half hard and desperate to not lose sight of him, not even for a moment. (More often than not it made incidents occur where Armin was left muttering about privacy and closing the door to the bathroom whenever he needs to take a piss and giving me an earful: “Stop opening the door when I’m going to take a piss or do number two! Seriously!”)

I always tried to play innocent when it happened.

Not that Armin believed that I was.

I still tried though.

In addition, it was all he was eating. It seemed like his hunger increased every day. It took less than three hours between each meal he took, and with meal I mean meal: potatoes and meat, soup, pie, pizza…

If I left him alone for more than ten minutes, I bet you I would find him in the kitchen, nibbling on some fruit that had caught his fancy. The look he sent me as soon as he realises he’s been ‘caught’: sheepish, guilty even, but most often than not satisfied as his hunger was being sated.

Some part of me, a part buried deep within me, cherished the thought of him eating food, food I’ve bought, food made to fulfil him. It was as if the hidden part of me strived of the feeling of watching him well, full and calm.

He was eating at the moment, a salad with so much dressing and stuff that I doubted how healthy it possibly could be. It was pleasing to watch how he enjoyed it though, eating food that I had bought with money I had earned with quick thinking and loyal members that did what they were asked to do and when they were asked to do it.

Taking a deep breath trying to stall the unavoidable event that were soon going to happen, I told my mate I needed to take a phone call and that I was down the hall if he needed me. Armin grunted, attention on the greasy leaf on his fork as he moved it to his mouth.

Rolling my eyes good naturally, I moved towards the hall, typing a number onto my phone, and moved the phone automatically 20 centimetres from my ear.

_“HELLO ITS ME!”_

Sighing I said, “No shit Sherlock.”

Hanji giggled maniacally, _“Oh I love when you talk dirty to me.”_

Shuddering of the thought of actually doing it, I changed the subject entirely, “Armin’s been acting weird lately. Do you know why?”

A pause followed, then Hanji ‘stage-whispered’, read; talked loudly: _“Have you banged him too hard lately?”_

Blinking I demanded, “How the hell do you know that we have-…. It’s not that, you freak from Hell.”

Hanji laughed once again, “ _DON’T BE MAD, MY LITTLE PUMPKIN!”_

Ignoring them, I said with gritted teeth, “He’s been eating a fucking lot lately, and neither him nor me are calm when we’re away from each other for long and-”

I cut off immediately as I realised I was rambling. It was silence on the other line for once, but not for long. As though being tickled, Hanji laughed and laughed and showed no signs of stopping. They soon got little air into their lungs, and they gasped for breath, though continued laughing, as if it was hilarious and normal to choke.

It was only when I growled “Shitty mad fucker,” that they managed to gasp out

_“I will be there in 20.”_

-

“Okay, my sweetlings, I know what’s up!”

“You’ve known all the time, haven’t you?” I guessed annoyed, crossing my arms as I continued, “So why can’t you just cut to the crap and just tell us.”

Hanji grinned wolfishly towards my mate, who after a few meetings seemed to get rather fond of the crazy person in front of us, which was something I couldn’t for the life of me understand, “Is he always this grumpy? If you want an advice, I’ve read that grumpiness can be cured by a good old shag-”

_“Hanji!”_

Said person giggled, “Okay-OkAY, I will tell you.” Though just to spite me she waited moments before she even spoke, “The signs you have told me; increased hunger, increased scent, need to stay close to each other… it can only be explained by one thing…”

A beat.

Nothing.

Their grin became wider as more agitated I got.

“Drumrolls, please.”

“Hanji.”

“Give me the beats, bitch.”

_“Hanji.”_ How in the world were they my friend?

“What is happening, my dear Armin, is perfectly normal and tells me you are in tip-top condition, and that you are quite happy with the sour onion that’s beside you.”

Huffing under my breath, I sensed Armin’s anxiousness, and I took an arm around him to calm his fear. “Get on with it, Shitty Glasses.”

“Fine.” They drawled out, nearly annoyed at me. But Hanji were never annoyed, never, and I knew they were just playing around. “You, my sweet-sweet friend and the only one that manages to stay with the goblin beside you,” _OH MY GOD HANJI, Armin’s just a few centimetres taller than me!_ “You are going into Heat.”

A pause.

A long pause.

Wait…

_What…?_

Did I mishear her?

Armin’s trembling when I spare him a look to see if he heard the same as me. He’s looking at Hanji without actually looking at them. I couldn’t in the life of me catch onto what he was feeling, and I was going to speak up when he abruptly straightened up and left, heading towards the bedroom. A sound was heard as the door was closed.

I stepped towards it, but a light tug to my arm made me pause.

“Don’t Levi, let him be alone right now.” Hanji said quietly, sending me a soft smile.

“But..” I began, the Alpha side of me raging for me to do something, to do anything if it meant that my mate was safe, and in my arms.

“I think Armin would like being alone right now. . . especially after what he’d been through.” They said, choosing her words carefully, as they sensed I was not far from going crazy in the need to have my Armin right here.

The mere mention of my mate’s past made me want to vomit, and the burning rage inside me, screaming at me to avenge my beautiful angel, wondered how long a human being could be in agonizing pain before they died. It was the waving of hands right in front of my face that made me snap out of my murderous thoughts.

“Levi, were you listening?” With a growl I threw my friend’s dirty hands off my face and glared at her filled with malice. Hanji just rolled their eyes. “Due to Armin’s past you have to make some precaution.” They began slowly, as though they were talking to a frightened child, “You can’t expect him to be like all the other omegas when entering Heat. He’s not had many great experiences regarding sex, and sadly the fact you have rolled in the hay sometimes won’t really change the matter.”

I looked away for a moment and then looked back, face determined. “What do I have to do?”

Hanji told me.


	20. Chapter 20; A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God I'm tired of this shit now!  
> WHY IN THE WORLD DO I FORGET TO UPDATE THIS FIC!!!??  
> I'm deeply sorry that I'm so late, especially when I don't have 'good' excuses other than life...
> 
> Only two chapters to go though; This fic is slowly going to its end. (THANK GOD)
> 
> The last few lines or so, I wrote a few minutes ago, and I know they're pretty crappy, I just couldn't figure out a better chapter ending, especially how the next chapter starts...
> 
> But still: I'm seriously sorry but I still hope you can find enjoyment in this chapter. :D
> 
> With no further things to say;  
> Please read and enjoy~!

Oh my god, it couldn't be _possible_. No way in Hell was that possible! It couldn't be possible. I refused to even think about what was happening to my body. A _heat_. A mating cycle. The only way for omegas to be impregnated. A time when omegas are at their most vulnerable. One of the most sacred times in folklore and fairy-tale. The truest sign that an omega feels hundred percent safe, and that their body is in the greatest of conditions.

The mere thought of me entering it was... crazy to say in the least. The only heat I had had was the time when my dynamic was presented to me, and only lasted for one and a half days. The chances of impregnation during coupling in the first heat was one in a billion. It just didn't happen. The first heat was only to help completing the body after all. A few weeks after my presenting my parents were killed. And then my grandfather.

And then came.... the many men.

Their touches _burned_ into my skin, and showed no signs of leaving. Their body pressed to mine made me want to puke, but my body was either delirious of pain, blood loss or hunger to do so. I only laid there. _Again and again. Not properly existing. Never existing. Only a breathing piece of flesh to take._

_And they did. Took. Take. Never quitting. Never stopping. Only again and again and-_

Gritting my teeth tightly I moved out of the bathroom I had used as a ‘cover’, taking towels with me from one of the cupboards without any clear reason than I just had to. Gripping the towel like it was deadly not to; I went to the bed, stopping to look at it for a moment before huffing in agitation and throwing _every_ pillow, _every_ comforter out of the bed in a sudden spurt of rage. Some part of it irked me in the wrong way. A sigh of relief left me after it was all off the bed, and I quietly began the slow, mind-breaking process of putting it all where it should be, moving the pillows that smelled the most of Alpha around where I wanted to sleep, moving and removing the covers and pillows and towels again and again when they weren’t completely right. I had no time to think through what was happening to me, what it all meant, when I heard a soft knock to the door.

Reacting like lightning I flew under the ‘shield’ of safety I just finished making, hunching down with a pounding chest as I heard a voice ask, “Armin? Can I come in?”

I didn’t reply, instincts off their rockets and they showed no signs of calming down. The doorknob turned, the door opening slightly, and I more heard than saw someone hesitantly peek inside my den. Their eyes went immediately to where I was hiding, and some part of me was proud of my work when I heard their distant gasp of surprise. The person stepped in, and their scents slowly trickled into my safety.

“Armin…?” The person asked, and by the tone I knew it was male. A growl left me, a growl filled with warning, and the male stopped, sensing the air once. “Brat… it’s me… Levi.”

Another growl, and said man answered, telling me he was not a threat. When silence passed, the man stepped closer, and I looked out of my safety’s opening, and glared at him. “Piss off.”

Levi paused, “Armin? It’s me, Levi. I’ve come to-”

“ _Prove_ it.” His head tilted to the side, eyes filled with thought, but at last he nodded, a croon leaving his chest slowly, becoming stronger and darker as the time passed by. Shivers appeared, a clear indication that it really was my Alpha, and a soft whine left me, Levi stepping closer immediately.

“Armin…?” he sounded worried, and a noise left me, intending to appease him but did the opposite. I moved out of the safety- the _nest_ my mind supplied – and closer to the wanted being that clearly told me that he cared about me. His strong arms circled around me as I pushed us chest to chest, and a part, a small part of me was sated, for now.

“What have you done with our bed…?” Levi teased, pressing his nose to where my neck met my shoulder, and took a deep sniff, tension leaving him as he exhaled. I blushed, ashamed for my actions for a moment but he sounded far from angry, and I relaxed, my head resting on his chest for a while. Suddenly an itch began under my skin, crawling closer and closer to the surface, and parts of me where not pleased with our current position. Grabbing his hand, I dragged Levi to the end of the bed, crawling into it and immediately began rustling around with the covers and pillows again before Levi could even ask, “Can I come in?”

“Y-You first,” I stammered when I was finished, and a strange sense of rightness went through me as my Alpha replied by entering the ‘safety’, my den if you will. Levi settled onto his back, partly leaning towards the wall as he found a suitable position, and made a ‘come here’ motion with his hand. I complied happily, literally scrambling onto him, legs on either side of his own. Levi wordlessly exposed his neck when I kissed his cheek, and I happily nuzzled into him, enjoying the refreshing scent of my soon-to-be mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An _itch._

An uncontrollable itch toying with my senses, toying with my nerves. It stopped me from enjoying the lovely and comforting Alpha that hugged me close to him, and from appreciating his husky voice as he read a book about my favourite subject; the Ocean. Levi squeezed my arm lightly when he sensed I wasn’t listening and the itch spread to my arm, right where he held me and I tensed up before relaxing, now quite aware where every part of us touched.

“Are you okay?” My Alpha asked, the worry in his tone not enough to conceal the hunger, the want from me as I was sure my heat was polluting the air around us. I made a noise that was neither a confirmation nor a denial as I pressed myself closer to him, and Levi’s questioning hum was answered as I settled myself on either side of his hips and began moving.

Arousal and wetness collided as a soft moan left me by the friction and I heard my Alpha growl before crashing our mouths together in a manner that didn’t suit to do in public. Not that I wanted to do this in the _public. Public had nothing to do with this, and after been watched by others more times than I could count I-_

“Armin.” With a gasp I was back in the present, mewling as Levi left my lips though I couldn’t for the life of me complain when they moved down to lick at my scent gland, sucking and lightly biting where his bite was. My cock couldn’t possibly be any harder than it already was, and omega fluids were easing out of me in waves as my body prepared myself for a mating. With a shocked moan my Alpha moved away and looked at me closely. “You want to do this?”

I just looked at him with a raised brow and sighed exasperatedly when he didn’t continue. _“Yes.”_ Seconds later our lips clashed together once again and I had no idea how much had passed before we parted and with a shock I realised we were both naked. “You okay?” He asked me concernedly, and I nodded, pecking him on the lips once before I did it again. Levi sighed into my lips, his erection leaving traces of pre-come on my thighs though no of us was bothered by it, both of us too busy meeting lips to lips and touching heated skin.

“Levi…” I moaned, hips moving in a way that hid nothing from imagination and I heard my Alpha growl deliciously before brushing his lips to mine in such a heated vigour that it left my lips bruised and sore, not that I was complaining. A warm, rough hand trailed down my body, teasing my cock with a few strokes before moving down and under my balls, touching at my hole which was wet and loose by now as my Heat grew.

“Delicious,” his murmur made my body tingle in want and I spread my legs automatically, cherishing his muttered ‘fuck’ and finger teasing my entrance, dipping in then out again before touching around it, feeling gushes of fluids drench his finger as he finally moved in, though not after my angry complaint of **“Levi!”**.

A lewd noise left me as his finger breached me as easily as nothing and just a few moments later was a second welcomed in, and he used them both to loosen me up for the better to come, the mere thought of his cock inside me enough for more gushes of omega fluids to come out. Levi growled pleased, using one finger from the unbusy hand to scoop some of it up and lick it, humming in enjoyment as he licked his finger clean, brushing his lips to mine seconds after, “Taste so good, Armin.”

The soft moan that escaped him when uttering my name left me wanting something more, which I told him with a keen. “What is it, baby?”

“ _Levi, please, I need-“_

 **“I know what you _need_ ,”** his voice was lower than usual and pleasured shivers went down my spine, goose bumps erupting as I gasped and dragged him closer to me, despising the thought that we are not skin to skin. I craved skin to skin.

“Shhhh,” Levi shushed me, kissing me on the lips before kissing every piece of skin he could reach, pushing a third finger inside me as he did so. “You’re doing so well, baby.” He whispered, his tongue teasing my own into a dance that was heated and lewd and only suitable between two pair of eyes while his fingers moved, spreading me slowly by slowly, and I moaned, holding the man tightly as my hips moved in such a manner Levi knew I was ready. “Is three enough or do you want more fingers? I don’t want you to be hurt in any way, and knotting can be painful. And-“

Warm and sore lips met his, Levi sighing as he held me close, not wanting the kiss to end just yet. “I know Alpha, just I need _something_ …” Tears were falling before I could complete this sentence, as my mind screamed at me that _no Alpha wants to mate a pathetic excuse of an omega like you, especially not getting a baby with you. No matter what he may tell you, someone as powerful as Levi won’t mate with you when he finds out how many you have spread your slutty legs to, when he finds out how many times you have come and-_

“Armin!” A gasp left me, choked by a sob and my hands scrambled to get something safe to hold on to as my thoughts hurt me in waves after waves, and it was only after a soft kiss to my forehead and the smell of blood that I realised that my hands were leeched to his back, my fingers digging into it drawing blood.

“Shhh, baby, shhhhhh,” Levi whispered, his crooning and scent of Alpha easing the tension out of my limbs and I slowly moved my hands away from his bruised back. My whimper was met with another croon, a lower croon, an _I’m here for you, don’t be afraid_ croon and I moaned when his lips met mine, enjoying the feeling of them as the want, the _need_ , slowly came back. “A-Alpha. P-Pl-Please!” With shaking legs I spread them, squeezing my eyes shut while I imagined the disgusted look my Alpha would send me, knowing the one he was going to _mate_ was a whore.

“So beautiful…” My eyelids flew up with a startled gasp and I could only watch in shock as my Alpha placed a warm palm to my inner thigh, slowly easing the tension off my muscles and then softly giving me a kiss. “You’re mine, Armin,” I moaned, limbs trembling in anticipation as I let my omega scent mix together with the scent of an omega in heat, knowing it would be an delicious cocktail and Levi growled, slipping inside me with ease as soon as he got my consent. We were both sighing and moaning, cherishing what was happening as my Alpha began to move, slowly at first though increasing when I demanded, “more, faster Alpha”.

He was slamming into me a short while later, hands tight around my waist while my own where digging into his back, keeping him close and showing no signs of letting go and- My orgasm came as in a surprise, but I couldn’t complain, especially when he knotted me a few thrusts later, locking us together as one as he bit down _hard_ on the mating bite, sealing our Bond forever. I moaned as he filled me, fulfilling a want I didn’t know I had, and our lips met each other, and didn’t stay much long apart, and I have absolutely no idea how many kisses we shared as his knot slowly went down.

 

I made a noise of complaint as he carefully slipped out of me, face flushing at the embarrassing sound that was heard as he did so, and I was going to hide my face in embarrassment when I suddenly felt shy amusement.

I blinked.

I was not amused at all…

Then _what…?_

As though answering, my mating bite began to throb, and with a start I understood what Levi had done.

We were Mated.

Levi was _Bonded_ to me.

Levi was now my _Mate…_

A Mate was _forever…_

I did not know whether I wanted to laugh… or cry.


	21. Chapter 21; L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEELLL, over four months since the last update and I have no excuses for my absence. Only school really, school and a lack of finishing it. The last two chapters has been finished in months actually, but I just.. meeh....  
> It's by far not the best I've written of this fanfic, and its disappointingly (probably spelled it wrong) short, just over 1k both of 'em, but you probably wants to know how it ends, so here's this chapter, and I will try to update the last one later today (the ending isn't completely finished so ;p).
> 
> I'm seriously sorry for the wait, so please (hopefully) read and enjoy!

Emotions. Emotions as sudden as fireworks, exploding inside me with such a shock I mentally had to get a grip on myself, trying to find out what's wrong. They slammed into me with such a force I wouldn’t be surprised if I blacked out for a moment.

Arousal. Happiness. Fear. Wonder. Curiousness. Fondness. Love.

It took a long, long while before I learned the cause of these feelings, some of them I knew wasn’t my own. They were his.

_Armin’s._

My Armin’s.

My Omega’s.

Truly, finally my Mate’s.

My blonde was sending me a look I would describe as dumbfounded, and I won’t be surprised if I was carrying the same expression. We were both experiencing something none of us honestly had expected to have; a bond, a sacred connection with someone who wanted us, a connection that could never be broken, and that prevented us from cheating; the feeling you would get if you tried is said to be horrible and ‘libido-killing’.

“You okay?” I asked softly, brushing a wet strand off my mate’s forehead.

Armin smiled and nodded, “I’m okay, though a bit thirsty.” I inwardly cursed myself for forgetting something crucial as water, and with a great force fought off the Alpha side of me screaming not to leave my omega alone, not to leave my omega unprotected.

“I will be back soon,” I assured him as I saw his worried frown, and I bent down, leaving a soft kiss on his dry lips. Armin was far from happy, but let me go, watching me step towards the door that led to the living room. I blinked as I opened it, seeing a tray with a hand full of fruit, plenty of water bottles and a mess of hastily buttered bread, and a box full of sliced cheese. A white note was on the tray too, with the following words written on it;

_Go get him Tiger! ;)_

Rolling my eyes I was silently grateful for my best friend’s kindness, though I would never admit it. I bent down and took hold of the tray, closing the door as I re-entered and carefully placed the tray on the bed, crawling on top and taking a strong arm around my mate, easing away a need to do so that I hadn’t noticed before it was gone.

Armin hummed, gratefully taking a bottle of water, and rested his body stronger to mine, sighing happily as he drank, offering it to be as soon as he had taken his fill, and the side of me that hated germs were pretty much gone, as I accepted the bottle, sighing as the cold water fell down my throat.

“You okay?”

Armin nodded, taking a bite of the bread and offering me another one, one I gratefully took with a quick kiss to his cheek before I began devouring the unexpectedly delicious meal. I didn’t know Hanji could cook! I took away the tray when we finished eating, wettening a towel with hot water and giving it to my omega, gaining a quick peck to the lips in gratitude before he took the towel and cleaned himself as good as he could, though we both knew a bath would be the best. I had just thought the thought when I noted the delicious scent of Armin.

Huh, his Heat was back so quickly. Armin began to moan, although tiredly, and his slick was more potent in the room now, becoming more as more he became aroused.

“Levii,” he whined, squirming on the bed, and I moved away the tray and blatantly ignored the crumbs on the bed, although it was damn difficult, and focused all my attention on my beautiful Omega. Our lips touched as soon as I was within kissing distance, and I pressed myself close, hands moving all over his body as we both became aroused, and his slick was just so delicious. Without thinking about a hand went down, catching some of it and I moved it to my mouth, moaning due to its taste, and Armin looked seconds away from coming from that alone.

“Leeeviii,” he whined again, legs spreading automatically and I moaned at the sight, my inner Alpha impossible to stop right now, and I just sank in, cherishing the scream of pleasure that escaped him and we were both gone now, all our focus on reaching orgasm, as the only sounds were heard was the slaps of skin hitting skin and the grunts and moans leaving our used lips.

“Alpha…,” Armin moaned, squirming and moaning every time I hit his prostate, and it took a short amount of time before we were both coming, knot becoming stuck in place and my Omegas body taking every single drop of it.

“I can’t wait for my Heat to be done,” my Omega told me, heart beat slowly coming back to normal and sighing pleased as I held him close to me.

“I can’t wait either...”

We both groaned when the familiar smell of slick and Omega in Heat met our nostrils. My sore cock didn’t hesitate to become hard and slipped inside as easily as nothing, my omega only making a soft noise before receiving every thrust I made.

 -.-.-.-.-.-

“How long has it been?” Armin asked tiredly, flipping onto his side and looking seconds away from falling asleep. “Don’t know,” I grunted, “Your scent isn’t as heavy anymore, so I think its ending soon.”

“Thank you…” right after he was dead asleep, and I didn’t know who he was thanking.

 

-.-.-.-.-

“Levi…”

“…”

“Leeviii…”

“…”

_“Leeeeviiii…_ ”

I grunted.

“Alpha…”

I only woke up when he sank down on my aching cock and I cursed, gripping his hips and stilling his movements. “Wait, Armin, your Heat is over.”

“But I’m still horny….” He pouted and made a delicious twitch with his hips. I rolled my eyes and thrust up, cherishing the sweet moan that escaped his lips.

-.-.-.-.-

“When’s the bedroom ready to enter?” I could hear the grin in his question and didn’t dignify with a response, only continuing carrying the mattress into the bedroom, the old one in a pile with pillows and comforters right next to the door entrance. I had been working for hours, cleaning, throwing away, airing out our bedroom and my body itched for a shower, even though I took a shower just two hours before and I gritted my teeth tightly.

“Levi… If you use more bleach in this room, I won’t sleep here anymore.” I rolled my eyes and huffed, but did as he told me, and placed the used towel in a black garbage bag for the trash and Armin sent me an amused look when I passed him with a pouty mine. Armin helped me with the rest of the cleaning, even though I told him he didn’t have to, that stubborn mate, (though secretly I was happy for the help), and I thanked him with making dinner.

As I burned every piece of furniture, every piece of fabric that had been touched during the heat in our front lawn, my omega couldn’t contain the laugh that was sputtering inside him since I began my massive clean-up, and gave me a kiss to the cheek, “You’re so weird.” The look of love he was sending me told me it wasn’t a bad thing, and I smiled, never wanting the fluttering feeling inside me to stop.


	22. Chapter 22; A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT LONG LAST, the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I don't even have excuses. Over six months since the last update, This fic is over two years old....  
> I should have updated and finished this months ago and I have no idea why I haven't.  
> Got a very polite review a few days ago and it just made me publish it.  
> Got a virus on my computer a couple days ago (stupid me), luckily none of my fanfics were lost. Lost Word though, and the last paragraph or so of this fic is written with no spelling detector or anything at all. Not even an automatic large letter in the first word in a sentence.... :P So if you see any spellling errors on the last part, this in my excuse. Don't have any excuses on the other part. (It also doesn't count the amount of words, so I have no idea how short this really is....:P  
> The ending is not the very best, but I had no idea how to otherwise write it, just want this fic finished....:P  
> Please read and enjoy the last chapter of Dum Spiro Spero! ;D

“Good morning, sleepy-head. Ready for breakfast?” Levi asked softly as I entered the kitchen, having the amazing view of my Alpha wearing an apron while cutting onions, and nothing else. I appreciated the sight in front of me until the smell of the vegetable met my nose and before I knew it, I gagged and ran back to the bathroom.

  
A bad taste was in my mouth as I finally removed my head from the toilet, grimacing as the horrible view of the toilet's contents met my eyes, and I hurriedly flushed it out of the way, easily cleaning away the sight from my mind.  
On shaking legs, I stepped towards the sink, removing the taste from my mouth with my toothbrush and cleaning it thoroughly afterwards.  
  
A presence behind me made me look, and Levi handed me a glass of water silently, while a hand kneaded at the tense muscles at my neck.  
I sighed gratefully, drinking the water and easily removing the last taste of vomit, leaning backwards and being rewarded with my Alpha’s strong arms around my waist.  
“Another bad morning, huh?” he asked, knowing the answer before I even nodded, and began to croon, easing any tension I could have felt.  
“I think I have the flu or something…” I said tiredly, my stomach starting to growl like mad.  
“What do you want to eat?”  
“Not onions!” I said immediately, and his lips twitched.  
“Let me guess; no onions, no tomatoes, no fish of any kind, no eggs-” I shuddered of the mere word, and had to stifle another gag, “…. Do you want toast?”  
I agreed happily, and hand in hand we went back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

“Levi…?” I called to the closed bathroom door, hearing the shower going inside it.  
“Yeah?” my mate hollered back.  
“I think you made a mistake with the washer.”  
A pause, “Why do you think that?”  
“Because my shirts are too small on me.”

Another pause,   
“…Sure you’re not just fat?”

“Levi!” I grunted and heard his laugh, “I’m serious!”  
“Okay-okay,” he said, snorting down another laugh, and I was glaring at the door when I heard the water stop falling, and heard the rustling of clothes as he made his way to the bedroom, entering it still with a laugh playing at his lips.

With easy steps he was behind me, and he looked at me through a mirror I had used minutes earlier. “So, what’s seems to be the problem?”

I huffed, “Look,” moving my hands in a ‘ta-da’ motion down my chest-area, “this shirt is obviously too tight on me. It wasn’t four weeks ago. And since you refuse me to use the washer, the only possible sinner is you. You made a mistake when you turned the washer on.”  
  
Levi blinked, “Are we just gonna ignore the fact that you have eaten more than usual lately, and that fat can be a more suitable answer to your question…?”  
His words may have sounded angry, but my Mate was far from it; it actually looked like he was enjoying it all.

I rolled my eyes though, and shook my thin arm lightly, “Does this tell you I’m gaining weight?”  
My question was rhetorical, but it seemed to pass Levi by; his warm hands surrounded the arm I just shook, and massaged it lightly, “Hmm, we must take a look, right?”

From my fingers he moved slowly up my arm, heating up every little piece of cell I had, leaving a tingly mess behind.

Hot breath to my ear made my own deepen, becoming heavier and fewer and I cherished the feeling of his warm chest to my back. My senses were like dozens of rockets, and the presence of my as deeply reacting Alpha, made them even more a mess.

A gasp left me when he nipped at my ear, and I was leaning heavily back to him when he finally reached my stomach, an erection growing in my pants at every breath we took.  
His hands paused for a second when reached my belly button, and his voice was teasing when he opened his mouth, “No wonder your shirt’s too small when you have this lovely little tummy growing...”

I frowned, looking down and a startled gasp left me. How hadn’t I seen it?! My stomach was huge, much larger than it possibly should be and I shakily put my hand on it, feeling a somewhat tight shape. That was unusual, my stomach had always been so soft…

“Levi…”  
“Hmm…?” he hummed, mind and lips focused on kissing my neck and shoulder in short but sensual kisses that made it hard for me to remember what I was supposed to say.

“I think you should call Hanji.”  
“Hanji…call...?” he paused long enough to ask and just as immediate continued; “Tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow?” I asked.  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow,” I agreed, finally giving in and turning around to give my Alpha a kiss, which he happily received and deepened, and soon was all my worries away, sated by a hungry Alpha.  
  


* * *

 

“Well this….is quite interesting…” Hanji said, straightening their glasses and looking towards the normally so level headed Alpha that had pushed them towards the wall as soon as they walked in, and was now trying to control himself after being properly chastised by his mate.

“I’m really sorry Hanji, I have no idea why he did that.”

Hanji looked from the Alpha and the Omega and back again; they inhaled, their nostrils flaring.   
“Oh my…. I have a few ideas.”   
“And that is...?” Levi growled, getting control over his inner Alpha, at least for this time, and pouting at Armin’s look his way.  
“Well, one idea of mine is that you’re both changing orientation. As in you becoming an Omega, Levi, and Armin becoming an Alpha.”

Said names blinked at them for a long moment, not saying a thing.

“The second theory is that Armin just caught a cold.”  
“The third is that you’re simply pregnant”  
“The fourth theory is that you both just horny bastards.”

  
Both Armin and Levi looked at them shocked.

“S-S-Say what again?”  
“First that you’re changing orientation as in you Levi becoming an Omega-“  
“The third theory you brainy.” Levi cut in, now both annoyed and shocked.  
“Ahh, the one’s that you’re pregnant?”

  
A pause.

  
“Yes,”

“Yeah, that can be a possibility. A quite likely one to, as you recently endured heat and which we all know that 9 out of 10 Omegas ends up pregnant after a heat.”

  
The shock in both of our faces made Hanji laugh, and they muttered “horny fools” before fishing up pamphlets after pamphlets out of seemingly nothing and giving it to me, as I was the one that seemed to know how to move my hands, and managed to hold it, even though my hands were shaky at best.

“Take care, lovebirds.” And with that Hanji was gone, leaving two speechless men behind.

I have no idea how long we just both stood there, breathing, standing with a faraway look in our eyes, and it was only when my legs began shaking too much for me to stand, when I made my way to the sofa and practically crashing onto it and tears began teasing at my eyes, that Levi broke the silence.  
“What do you want to do?”  
His voice was free of all emotions, and told me nothing of what he wanted, and I breathed in and out, trying to stop the shaking that was wrecking my body.  
“What do you want to do?” I asked back.  
“I want you to decide; it’s you and your body that will change quite in the next nine months or so, so it will be stupid for me to decide.  
I couldn’t dare to look at him as I muttered, “What if you won’t like what I decide?”  
“I will support you no matter what.”  
As I didn’t answer for a very long time, Levi decided to sit down beside me while taking my hand in his and simply holding it.  
The comfort I felt by such a little motion was humungous, and I took a deep breath as I thought of what to do.  
“I want to take a pregnancy test. Not that I don’t trust Hanji,” I quickly uttered, “but because I just physical proof to do… do anything at all.”  
The doorbell stopped Levi from uttering his support, and he looked angrily at the door before I softly pushed him in that direction.  
He went, reluctantly, and opened the door, and then stared and stared.  
"What is it?" I asked, and heard him sigh before coming back with a box.  
In it were to my utter shock three pregnancy tests, a baby call, lots of chocolate and baby clothes in different shapes and colours.  
"Hanji."  
"Hanji."   
With a sigh I grabbed the tests and went to the bathroom.

-

When I came back an unknown amount of time later, Levi was sitting on the exact same place, looking at me expectantly.  
"Positive?"  
"Positive."  
Without another word Levi widened his arms and I complied easily, hugging him tightly as I scented him, easing a need I didn't know I had.  
Only after long moments of bathing in his comforting scent did I push through my fear and make a desicion.  
"I want to keep it." I whispered, and tensed up afraid about how he would react.  
Ï wasn't held in fear long, as Levi let out a sigh in relief and held me tighter, "I want to keep it too."  
As his lips met mine and tears of relief and hope fell between us, only one thought was on my mind.  
 _Home.... I have finally found **home.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through the whole fic before I published this chapter. And though I am proud of some parts of it, I am utter embarrassed of others. This fic was absolute perfection in my mind, and I had so many ideas that for one reason or another didn't end up in the fic.  
> For starters; it was mentioned in the first chapter that someone helped Armin with food and such when he was a prostitute before they suddenly vanished. They were supposed to be Eren and co, (not surprising eh?), and when they vanished they were recruited in Levi's gang. My first plan for the ending was that Eren and co would break into their house in the end, right after they found out he was pregnant, and typical shock and Eren-fashion would occure. It would end with everyone looking at Levi, and it would end with Levi thinking/saying 'FML' Yeah.... hilarious right.
> 
> Levi's mafia life would have a bigger focus than it did here, and I'm honestly thinking about deleting the mafia tag from this fic, because if I had read it I would be extremely disappointed... :P  
> The Dirty Deed Levi promised Nile in exhange for Armin was suppposed to be Levi assasinating Erwin, who's his close friend co-mafialeader or something....   
> I have thought of writing a sequel of sorts where the mayor focus being on Levi's mafia life and where the mentioned scenario happening, but I have had little interest or need to write fanfics for a long while now, just haven't a muse yet.  
> Which sucks since I have around 20 or so different fanficts in SNK/AOT, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Hannibal, Teen Wolf etc that I want to finish and publish but doubt I ever will so.... :P
> 
> I'm really sorry for how bad this fanfic turned out to be, and I promise that I will rewrite it one beautiful day and I hope you would read it then.   
> Thank you for all the kudos and reviews and favorites and such that I have gotten. I am forever grateful. <3  
> Until next time, Bye! :D


End file.
